Soul Sisters
by AnnaMikaelson
Summary: Lila Mikaelson youngest of her family loved each sibling but nothing could compare to her bond with Kol. After a incident with Nik & Bek the two fled, hiding from Nik for the next 100 yrs during which they met Valerie Salvatore; a girl betrayed by her brother, and heartbroken Melody & Clarabelle Gilbert. Watch out Mystic falls these girls are ready for some payback. Warnings inside
1. Let's go give Mystic falls hell!

Hey guys, I started writing this about six months ago and forgot about it until recently. I finally decided to post some and if anybody is interested I'll continue. So yeah, let me know what you think! Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I'm a bit nervous about putting this up, hopefully it's not horrible! If anyone does end up liking this I'll put character info on my profile you may find useful such as nicknames, ages, ect

* * *

This is a story of Kalilah "Lila" Mikaelson and her best friends Clarabelle "Clare" Gilbert, Melody Gilbert and Valerie Salvatore.

 **Warnings:** **Violence, language, incest, a slight inappropriate relationship, character bashing, cheating, love triangles, alcohol use,** and pretty much anything and everything is possible. For the incest warning, please beware and if it's something you can't handle, read something else. I've warned you so no complaining. My story isn't entirely about that (considering I have four OC's) but it will happen.

 **Summary:** Lila Mikaelson has always been the baby of her family. Often fought over by her siblings, she has always had at least one hovering over her. She's always been best friends/parents in crime with Kol much to her other siblings dismay. Elijah practically raised her and she was also very close with Nik, Bekah and even Finn. All the Mikaelson's have a soft spot for Lila, and a blind spot. She's very similar to Kol yet while he's the black sheep of the family she's the golden child. She always tried to make her siblings proud but after what happened with Niklaus, Rebekah and Elijah she will never again try to be good. She's let out her inner beast and she's thriving in the glory of the dark side. You see, over a century ago Lila fled with her brother Kol, after the "incident". They left their family behind and the two traveled the world, evading Nik at all costs. Along the way they pick up a young man named Henry and the three of them travel, having the time of their lives. Then they meet Valerie Salvatore, the youngest Salvatore. Valerie was a lonely vampire who had been betrayed by both brothers. Taking the vampire under their wing, they continue traveling without a care in the world. Then they meet Clare and Melody Gilbert, two broken girls whose lives had been turned upside down. Watch out Mystic Falls, the girls are back and ready for some payback.

* * *

 _Chapter one: Let's go give Mystic Falls hell!_

* * *

Baltimore-Penthouse-11pm

 **Clare**

Clarabelle stared into her vanity mirror, combing her fingers through her platinum blonde hair. She dabbed on a light pink lipstick and a thin coat of mascara before adding a golden bird necklace to her outfit. She's wearing a light pink high-wasted skater skirt and a cropped floral corset top with a pair of five inch heels-bringing her short stature of 5'1 up to a normal height.

Studying her reflection, Clare, decided she was pleased with the results. She has what many people referred to as the face of innocence. With her pale skin, rosy cheeks, heart shaped face and light green eyes; she quite possibly has the sweetest face that ever walked this earth. She was aware she was a very attractive girl and over the past year had learned to use it to her advantage. Nodding to herself, she snatched her purse before running down the hall, and into the nearest bedroom.

"Kol! Lils!" Clare skipped into Lila's bedroom, her body rushing with excess energy she had yet to burn off. She had always been an energetic girl, very talkative and bubbly. She eyed the sleepy looking originals, smiling fondly at them.

They're sprawled out on Lila's dark purple and black king sized bed, with Lila's head on Kol's chest, her hand on his heart and his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. There's a popcorn bowel tossed across the room and a gruesome horror movie playing on the flat screen TV. She looks at the popcorn bowel questioningly but shrugging it off, not finding it unusual considering whose room she was in. Violent outbursts weren't uncommon for the two originals as they both had legendary tempers.

She took in their appearance, not for the first time realizing how attractive they were. Kol, with his deep brown eyes, dark brown hair and tall figure of 6'1 and Lila with her light golden brown hair, stunning deep blue eyes, curvy lush lips and glowing skin. She was on the shorter side; standing at 5'3.

"Clary." They mumble in unison. That's all the invitation she needed as she took off into a sprint, leaping onto the bed. She lied on the other side of Lila, cuddling up against her back with her arm tossed carelessly over her waist. "Like usual; you're being a Lila hog, Kol." She sassed softly, poking him in the forehead.

He scowled and swatted her hand away crankily; no doubt wishing the little blonde human would run along and let him sleep in peace. "She's mine so you're lucky I share her at all. If you weren't such a pleasant little human, I would have killed you for thinking you're entitled to Lila time." In other words; Kol liked her. She wondered if in his deranged head that was supposed to be a compliment.

She pouted her lower lip, regardless of the fact that he couldn't see it. "Of course I'm entitled to Lila time! For one, I'm entitled to whatever I want because I'm a princess, remember? I get what I want. And last and most important; we're freakin' soul sisters. This means that you have to share, Koko!" She declared confidently, fidgeting on the bed, much to Kol's obvious annoyance. Some might find it odd that she's so comfortable with murderous, original vampires but she'd never been closer to a group of people than she was with them.

Lila snickered, intertwining her free hand with the young blondes. "See what we've created Kol." She grinned, sounding extremely proud.

He laughed softly, still sounding half asleep. "An entitled, bossy and spoiled princess? No, she was already secretly this way before we found her. We just made her bolder. But if she doesn't shut up and go to sleep; I may have to do something rash." He threatened halfheartedly, letting out a huff of irritation.

Lila ran her fingers through her brother's hair soothingly, immediately catching on to his bad mood. "I know. It's adorable. Just wait until we turn her into a vampire." He closed his eyes with a content sigh, leaning into her touch and humming appreciatively at her efforts to calm him.

Everybody knew that he was a volatile person in general but Clare had quickly learned he was even more so when he was tired and although very fond of her, she could see clear as day, he was more than likely envisioning tossing the "gabby little human" as he liked to call her; out of the bedroom.

"Now that we've established how awesome I am, we should all go out." Clare exclaimed enthusiastically, lifting up on her elbow a bit to peer down at them.

"Mel and Hen aren't here." Kol snapped, his eyes remaining shut. He was making "the face" again that he often made when he was thinking of one of the girl's murder in vivid detail. She was one of the few that had to privilege of receiving that look as anyone else who annoyed him would have their heart on the floor. Fortunately for her, there were three people in this world Kol was forbidden to kill and she was one of them along with Mel and Val. Of course there was also Henry, but Kol adored him so that wasn't an issues. Although Clare was sure Kol wouldn't hurt her much less kill her even given the chance, but she wasn't so sure about Mel. The two had a love-hate relationship.

She ignored his sour mood, completely unfazed by his erratic mood swings.

"We could go to a club. I'm hungry, anyways. We'll leave Lola and Henry a note." Lila suggested, exchanging a look with Kol when his eyes snapped open. They seem to have a silent conversation for a moment before Kol grinned and vamp sped off the bed, pulling Lila into his arms, with her feet daggling in the air.

He spun her around a few times before setting her on her feet and rubbing his hands together like some creepy villain before clearing his throat. "Alright, clubbing it is. Kalilah my darling, go find a cute little outfit. Goldie locks, go find Val and tell her we're leaving in 20 minutes." Kol ordered, seeming to be instantly awake at the idea of eating someone. Go figure.

Clare could recognize the signs and realized Kol's excitement meant that tonight would be Kol and Lila's going away party and this would be the groups last night in Baltimore. To keep a low key and not be found by those they were hiding from, the two originals have had to keep a low profile until they were departing. Needless to say, they never stayed anywhere more than two months. Discretion is definitely not their forte.

"Aye, Aye!" She saluted before running out of the originals room and into the living room.

"Vally!" Clare sang sweetly, coming to a stop in front of the couch. Batting her eyelashes she beamed down at her, taking in the vampires long black braided hair, forest green eyes, and porcelain skin as light as her own with freckles running up the bridge of her nose.

"What do you want? Is it something that's going to get us all in trouble?" She asked in mock sternness. When Melody left for the night, she had told Valerie to keep the others out of trouble like she always does when she's not around. They all know though; that Valerie is easily brought to the dark side. She may be a bit more responsible than the rest but it took very little to persuade her into going along with the whims of the others.

Clare giggled and nodded her head. "Probably! No, just joking. We're only going clubbing. No biggie. I'm sure you're hungry. Don't you want a tasty human to munch on?" She bribed her, rocking on her heels while trying to keep a serious face.

Valerie rolled hers eyes, her whole face lighting up in amusement. "You've been hanging out with Lila and Kol too much. I really don't think it's normal for humans to talk about other humans being munched on."

"Normal is something I've never been." She shrugged, pacing the living room impatiently before pointing at Valerie. "Now hurry and go get hot! I'm bored and I want to leave." She ordered, shooing her with a wave of the hands.

"So demanding." The vampire murmured to herself before speeding up the stairs.

Clare sighed dramatically; already getting lonely from being without company. She'd always seemed to require constant companionship from the time she was little.

She walked into the kitchen and wrote a little note for Mel and Henry, on the white bored.

"Dear Melody and Henry, We're going to have some harlmess fun at the nearest night club. Don't worry and don't wait up! Love, Clare 3 xoxoxo"

Nodding to herself, she skipped back into the living room and plopped down on the couch. Bouncing her legs up and down, she pulled her cell phone out of her bra and flipped through her messages.

 **J: Hey short stuff! Haven't heard from u or Mel in a few days. Silence from u=very bad things for the world. P.S I'm in Denver. You and Mel should come visit me.**

 **Me: Why are you in Denver?**

 **J: I just really felt like I needed to leave Mystic Falls behind. Have a normal life, ya know?**

"Son of a bitch!" She yelled, pushing her phone back into her bra before pacing the living room floor.

 _She did it again! Elena had one of her boyfriends compel our brother, AGAIN! How dare she think she can control him? This is just like Elena to think she has a say in everyone's life!_

If she wasn't already pissed at her, she was now furious. No more was she the sweet Clare who would have brushed her feelings aside and remained silent. No, Clare was a force to be reckoned with nowadays and there would be hell to pay for this.

Lila, Kol and Valerie vamp sped downstairs, looking around the room for any threats.

Lila was rocking a black, low-cut backless sheer mini dress with black studded heels, while her brother simply changed into a pair of dark jeans and a grey shirt paired with a black leather jacket.

Valerie wore a pair of black mini shorts and a white low cut, long sleeved button up shirt rolled up to her elbows followed by a pair of high heeled boots.

Clare was too angry to compliment them on their hotness so she continued pacing, furiously.

"What's wrong?" Val frowned, eyeing her warily. Considering what a carefree person the blonde girl was, seeing her upset was always unsettling to the vampires.

"Elena had one of her boy-toys compel my brother, AGAIN!" She yelled, kicking the wall in frustration.

"Oh, no. I think she's throwing a temper tantrum." Kol stage whispered to Lila, looking a bit amused by the whole display.

"Kol this is serious! Call your mystic fall spies, right now! I want to know who compelled him this time. That person is seriously going to get it when I get my hands on them." She hissed darkly, furious at the idea of her own sister messing with their brothers head like that. She understood a lot was happening in Mystic Falls and he did just die, which she was also pissed about; but that didn't excuse her sister's behavior. She hated that her sister acted like their brother was more her puppet than an actual human being.

 _Just wait until Melody hears of this._ She thought gleefully. As their older sister, Melody was extremely protective of Clare and Jeremy, and even Lila, which was very odd, so she was positive her sister would be angry as well.

Kol playfully rolled his eyes at her, leaning against the wall before picking up his phone and punching in a number. "I need you and my other minions to find out who compelled Jeremy Gilbert to leave town." Kol ordered his henchman, looking a bit bored. "You do? Great. Hurry and give me a name, darling. I don't have all day."

He hung up, before pushing off the wall to walk towards Lila, throwing his arm over his little sister's shoulder. He glanced at Clare with an inscrutable expression on his face.

"Damon Salvatore. He's the same one who compelled him last time, no? The same one who snapped his neck, turned his girlfriend into a vampire, turned your friend Caroline into his personal bitch and killed that nice girl Lexi you took a liking too when we passed through Chicago?" He asked innocently, already know the answer. "Oh and Valerie's big brother." He added casually, before breaking into a wide grin as the little blonde twitched with anger.

"Ugh! Valerie if he wasn't your brother I'd march into mystic falls right now and stake him!" Clare huffed, stomping her foot for dramatic effect.

Kol snorted rudely, causing the small blonde girl to glower at him. He seemed to find it humorous when she was angry.

She let out an indignant huff, wishing he were not taking her anger so lightly. She may be just a very tiny human but she demanded to be respected. He of all people knew that considering the originals are the ones who taught her to be so outspoken. She had always been talkative and loud but her sweet nature had previously made it hard for her to state her objections. She had always worried about making everybody but herself happy, leaving it easy for others to walk all over her. This was something that Lila and Kol quickly destroyed upon meeting her. They made her the blunt, demanding, reckless, spoiled little princess that she is—somebody she's always been underneath but was too afraid of displeasing others to display. The new Clare didn't give a damn about what other people thought of her. She was who she was and she wouldn't ever change.

Val shrugged, nonchalantly. "You can't kill him but anything else is feasible. He's also currently on my shit list so causing him a little pain would be quite splendid."

Clare's lip twitched in response as she continued pacing, thinking of all the ways she could hurt Damon Salvatore; big brother to one of her very best friends. It's convenient for her that he's not in his sister's good graces. She may be over reacting but she was already peeved at both her sister and Damon Salvatore (whom she hasn't even met)-so this latest incident had just added fuel to the fire.

"Clary. Calm down. Your sister and Damon will pay for their numerous transgressions, I promise you this. But for tonight let's go have a few drinks and dance the night away. No worries, just fun." Lila said placidly, placing her hands on the younger girl's shoulders to stop her pacing.

She exhaled loudly, easily subdued and nodded her head, agreeably. "I'm always up for some fun."

* * *

Two hours later-Baltimore night club

 **Valerie**

Valerie massaged her temples as she watched Lila lure a few college frat boys into the back of the club and out into the alley where Kol was waiting for her. It didn't surprise her in the least considering their disregard to all human life apart from Clare and Mel. In their minds, the sisters were future vampires so they didn't count as humans. Although Valerie has definitely gotten her hands dirty over the years, she doesn't see humans as a mere walking blood bag. She may love the two originals dearly, but she wasn't blind to the fact that they were psychotic, narcissistic and extremely vicious nut jobs.

Most thought that psychotic was all there was to the originals but she was one of the few that has been given the chance to see more. She knew that underneath the cruelty they were both just broken children who had been damaged beyond repair by their family and despite their brutality they still had the ability to love—each other and the very few they allowed into their hearts. They'd be loyal to you and protect you until the moment they feel betrayed by you and then they cut you off, never to be forgiven. Lila and Kol's definition of betrayal is much more diverse than most and a simple mistake to one could be the greatest wrong-doing in their eyes. Luckily for Valerie she understood the two and had never had the problem most encountered with the two, most commonly being; decapitation.

After Lila disappeared out the door, Valerie's set her sights on Clare who swayed in an attractive middle aged man arms, singing drunkenly at the top of her lungs. She considered putting a stop to it but knew if needed Clare could handle herself. The vampires had taught Clare and Melody how to defend themselves when they joined the group; which had been put to use many times over the last year.

The raven-haired vampire downed her bourbon, her fingers dancing over the rim before glancing at the cute blonde approaching her. Her face remained indifferent but her eyes burned with an intense hunger.

"Hey sexy lady." He slurred, leaning in to invade her personal space. His breath reeked of cheap booze and his eyes were glazy and red. "Wanna dance?" He winked, eyes trailing up and down her body.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and tell him to get lost. She hadn't feed in the two hours they'd been there; too busy making sure Lila and Kol didn't go on a killing spree and Clare didn't do something reckless. Considering Clare was dancing drunk with a guy old enough to be her dad and Lila and Kol were out back eating people, she decided it was time to officially throw in the towel. Playing babysitter just really wasn't her specialty. Her eyes zero in on his neck as she listened to his blood rush through his veins, begging and pleading with her to have a taste.

"I have a better idea." She purred, standing from her seat and peering up at him through her thick lashes. "Do you want to get out of here?"

He grinned wolfishly, looking like he just won the lottery. "Let's go, babe." He wrapped his arm around her waist, leading her through the throng of people and out a nearby exit.

She grabbed him by the collar, vamp speeding him against the wall, her eyes dilating. "Don't move and don't make a sound. I'm just going to have a little taste." She murmured, spider veins crawling underneath her eyes. She ran her tongue over her extended fangs, the terror in his eyes calling to the darkest parts of her soul.

Running with Lila and Kol for the past few decades had brought out the monster in her. By day she tried her hardest to be decent but by night she was as wicked as the next vampire. Running her fangs up the length of his neck, she hummed in approval before piercing his soft flesh and moaning in delight. His warm blood flowed into her mouth and she pulled him closer, getting lost in the feed. She hadn't realized how hungry she had been and couldn't remember her reasoning for not feeding sooner.

She vaguely noticed Lila sinking her teeth into the other side of his neck and Kol latching onto his wrist. Within a few moments he's slump in her arms, his heartbeat silent.

She releases him instantly, guilt bubbling in her chest. She killed a man, for the second time this week. She really needed to get a handle on that.

Valerie was distracted from her shame when Lila pulled back, blood trickling down her chin. She let out a maniacal giggle as the euphoria of her mass feeding took over her entire being. Kol chuckled deeply, a crazed gleam in his eyes as he pulled her into his arms. The two began dancing in the street, in their own little world; completely high on blood. She wondered how many people they drained but decided it was better she doesn't know. She gazed at the body, letting out a long sigh. She better dispose of it and all the ones the siblings no doubt, left in the alley.

"I'm going to clean up. Will you two make sure Clare's okay?" She hastily wiped the blood off her mouth with the back of her sleeve, thinking of anything but the man she just killed. Denial usually worked for her and like always, she would bury the evidence and try to never think of it again. Problem solved.

Lila nodded, leaning into Kol and nuzzling his neck. "Andale, Brother!" She cheered, her eyes unfocused as she pets his head. "We're off to see the Clary! The wonderful Clary of bras!" She sang, grabbing his hand before they vamp sped inside.

She stared at the empty space, blinking blanking before shaking her head and grabbing the dead guy's hand, dragging him behind her as she sets off to find the rest of the corpses. It was just another night in the life of Valerie Salvatore.

* * *

Present-Baltimore- penthouse

 **Melody**

Melody leaned against the wall, her arms crossed as she stared at the troublesome trio through narrowed eyes.

She arrived home from a disaster of a date last night to find the house empty apart from a passed out Henry and a note from Clare informing her they were going to the night club for some "harmless" fun. Yeah, right. Those three didn't know the definition of harmless.

Mel had waited up for hours until they got home and was annoyed when the original vampires burst through the door completely delirious and her little sister drunker than a skunk. She thought back to the night before, a sour expression on her face.

 _Kol and Lila burst through the front door, laughing loudly as they usher a blubbering Clare inside. Valerie trails in behind them, throwing Melody a "You deal with them" look before heading straight to bed. Kol and Lila's had blood running down their chins and spattered all over their clothing._

 _Melody let out a strained sigh, noticing that they both had crazed gleams in their eyes, more so than usual. She figured they must be high on blood, which irked her to no end. If they went on a killing spree they would have to flee in the morning. Lila and Kol have a sibling who has been searching for them for ages so every time they drew attention to themselves, they'd all end up moving. Melody didn't mind, she loved seeing the world but they had only been here for two weeks._

 _"I'm just sayyying! Wait, what am I saying? Right! Murder. Ya guys didn't have to kill him. I mean, it was a lil mean. You coulda just cut off his hands, maybe?" Clare slurred, swaying and tumbling into Kol._

 _He set her back on her feet as Lila grinned gleefully. "He was a total pedo Clary, you should have seen the way he was eyeing you! And then he had the nerve to call you sexy. It made me very angry so he had to die." Lila argued, defending her actions with a pout._

 _"Mhmm. He could have been your father. Plus, he stepped on my shoe earlier in the night. The prick was just asking for it." Kol backed up his sister, agreeing that there was no other way._

 _Clare squinted her eyes, examining Kol shoes. "Is your footwear going to be alright?"_

 _Melody looked at them in disbelief. Kol killed somebody and her little sister wanted to know if his shoes are okay? Seriously? She really hoped that Clare was just really drunk and hadn't become this insensitive to death._

 _Lila pursed her lips, looking mournfully at his blood spattered shoes. "They have blood on them too. We'll make a day of shoe shopping tomorrow."_

 _Clare clapped happily, pulling off her high heels and plopping down on the couch. "Can we go bra shopping too? I'm the wizard of bras now so I need them all!"_

 _"Of course, doll. We'll compel you all the bras in the world!" Kol declared, one arm circling around Lila's back and the other swooping under her knees, lifting her into his arms. She squealed and linked her arms around his neck before Kol disappeared from sight._

 _Melody sighed and looked down at her passed out sister, pulling down the blanket from the top of the couch and covering her up._

 _In the morning she was going to have a talk with those three about a little thing called good decision making._

Melody watched the three little trouble makers on the couch intently, not in the mood anymore to lecture them about last night. Melody may be the responsible one but she was also very accepting and open-minded. She wasn't upset that her sister got drunk; she was upset that her sister got drunk without her there to keep an eye on her. She didn't wish to control her younger siblings like her twin Elena, she only wished to keep them safe.

Lila's head lies on Kol's lap, with her feet tucked snugly under Clare. She sipped on her whiskey and blood, gazing up at Kol who just got off the phone.

"Word has it that our dear brother Elijah has finally grown a pair and decided to un-daggered our siblings. He plans to do so at dinnertime." He announced, absentmindedly stroking Lila's hair.

The two always seemed to be finding an excuse to touch one another. They were inseparable, where one went the other was sure to follow. Their relationship scared Melody sometimes, she was afraid of what would happen if they somehow got separated. It was as if their entire happiness and what little sanity remained in them, revolved around the other. On the other hand she admired their loyalty to one another and their unwavering and indestructible bond. The entire group had a fierce bond, built on loyalty and acceptance but with those two it was down right obsessive.

Every single one of them; Mel, Clare, Val, Hen, Lila and Kol had issues with their family so they built an odd little family in each other.

Decades ago Lila and Kol stumbled upon Valerie, a lonely and sad vampire in desperate need for someone to lean on and the two originals had taken her under their wing, ever since then she'd been by their side. As for Clare and herself, more than a year ago when their parents died in a car accident and their whole world turned upside down, they quickly departed Mystic Falls needing to escape the pain that plague their hearts. On their journey to Denver they meet Lila, Kol, Henry and Valerie and had been best friends ever since. They traveled from city to city together, having the time of their life.

Valerie and Henry stroll into the room, Valerie sitting on the arm of the couch next to Clare and Henry on the arm of the couch next to Kol.

Lila's eyes widened when she met Kol's gaze. "Which means Elijah's aware or will be very soon that we aren't in our coffins." She huffed, letting out an over dramatic groan and flinging her arm over her eyes. Clare let's out a giggle, finding her little display humorous.

Kol snorted seemingly amused as well before he rolled his eyes. "It was idiotic for Nik to think he could hide the truth from him forever. He was probably afraid to admit he lost you. What I'd give to see Elijah's face when he learns you've run away with your immature and reckless brother. He's probably having a stroke right this minute." He said gleefully before his face darkened and he frowned distastefully. "They seem to think I'm incapable of taking care of you even though it's always been me that's been by your side since the moment you were born. Not them. Me!" He ranted, looking like a five year old about to throw a tantrum. It amazed her how quickly both Lila and Kol were able to switch moods like a drop of the hat.

Val shared a look with Mel, her eyes twinkling in amusement. Kol and Lila may be over 1000 years old but they're still very much children. Come to think of it, Henry was a child at heart as well. He was less psychotic than the other two and didn't think so little of human life but he was always up for some mischief. Then there is Clarabelle; Mel's hyper active, mischievous, innocent and childlike little fifteen year old sister.

Then lastly, there's Valerie who although more mature than the other three, is completely irresponsible and easily persuaded into doing dumb shit. This naturally left Mel with the task of being the mature and responsible one of the group.

She found it funny that she ended up the voice of reason within the house. Back home her older twin sister was always the perfect, responsible and well mannered one. Not to say that she thought she was any of those things, but considering how bonkers the other were; it wasn't that difficult to become the reasonable one.

Lila pouted, her arm dropping to her side before she gazed up at her brother with a look of disappointment. "I'd hoped he would lie for another few hundred years. I'm having fun without our family hovering over us and telling us what to do. The world at the palm of our hands, ours for the taking! All the blood, the chaos and the adventures…" She sighed dreamily, trailing off with a small grin on her face before sobering up instantly. She brought her palm to Kol's cheek and gage him a sincere smile only few were privy too. "It doesn't matter what they think, dear brother. Nobody is better for me than you. It always has been and always will be; you and me." She vowed passionately, holding up her pinky.

"You and me, darling." Kol agreed, his shoulders relaxing instantly as they link pinkies and shake on it.

Melody grinned at the cuteness of their promise-even after more than a year of witnessing it, she still found it adorable that such a childlike gesture would come from those two. "Does this mean it's time?" She asked, catching the room's attention.

"I'd say so." Clare chirped, her bluish-green eyes twinkling in mischief. "Lils? Vally? Hen?" She looked to them for conformation.

Valerie nodded, looking thoughtful. "I'd say it's high time I pay my brothers a little visit. Mess up their lives a bit; get some payback and all that good stuff."

Melody rolled her eyes at the vampire's vengeful expression, knowing full well that's what everyone in the room had in store for Mystic falls. They all have something to prove or someone to wreck havoc upon but for the vampires she was guessing it would be the latter. She herself wouldn't mind teaching a few people a lesson but she had an idea her definition of a lesson and the vampires were in totally different ballparks.

Henry sighed, running a hand through his dark brown hair. "Sure. Now is as good a time as any I suppose."

Lila's face lit up light a kid on Christmas before she grinned wickedly. "Oh it's definitely the time, Clary. Let's go give mystic falls hell!"


	2. Running away with Kol

Thank you to those who reviewed! :) I'm glad someone is interested in this. So here is the awakening of the origonals and the reaction to Kol and Lila not where they're supposed to be. Plus a flashback leading to Lila running away with Kol. This chapter focuses solely on the Mikaelson's, and obviously there will be a bit of change with the Mikaelsons because of Lila. For example, Finn will be more involved with his family because he's very fond of Lila. Btw, I've posted character info such as pictures, age, fun facts, ect. on my profile if your interested in seeing what they look like and wish to have more information on Lila, Clare, Melody and Valerie. Please, let me know what you think!

* * *

 _Chapter two: Running away with Kol_

* * *

 **Present day—Mikaelson's house (3x13)**

 **Elijah**

Elijah and Damon re-enter the room, Elijah's eyes dark as he stared his brother down.

"Elijah... why haven't you left?" Klaus asked.

"Where are you manners, brother? We forgot dessert." He said, taking the cover off a plate that a compelled blonde women was holding.

"What have you done?"

"No, what have you done? You see I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now. It seems you've deceived me in more ways than one, brother." Elijah glared, glancing down at the plate that was missing two daggers.

"Elijah…" Klaus began cautiously, his mind obviously reeling for an excuse to their two missing siblings. Finn entered the room, his eyes narrowed on Klaus.

"Long time, brother. Do you see something wrong with this family reunion?" Finn growled, grabbing a dagger and advancing on Klaus who backed away from his older brother. Finn was distant to most of his family, the exception being Lila. He was very fond of her and like Elijah, more of a parental figure than brother.

"Finn, don't!" He yelled, attempting to flee only to run into a furious Rebekah.

"Rebekah?"

"This is for our mother." She shoved a dagger in him, taking great joy in his pain.

Klaus fell back into Finn's waiting arms, being restrained by his elder brother.

Elijah looked to Damon and Stefan, dismissing them with a wave of his hand. "You're free to go. This is family business."

"I like what you've done with the new place, Nik." Rebekah tossed a vase into a painting, a sarcastic grin on her face.

"I wanted it to be for all of us. A place we could all call home. A place we could all be a family. None of us would ever have to be alone again." He pleaded.

"Where are Lila and Kol, Niklaus?" Elijah barked, his temper flaring once the Salvatore brothers departed. He had been reeling ever since he opened his baby sister's coffin only to find it completely empty, along with Kol's. He had always been protective of Lila, being more of a father figure than a brother. It was hard enough to leave her in there, but finding her coffin vacant had set him into a panic. He was supposed to look out for her and trusting Niklaus had caused him to fail her.

Rebekah looked to the floor guiltily, catching her eldest brother's attention.

"Rebekah? Where are they?" Finn asked softly, slowly advancing on his sister for answers.

"Everyone just calm down." Niklaus demanded, straightening up to look intimidating. "They're taking a little vacation. Nothing to be alarmed about."

Rebekah sighed in exasperation before blurting out the truth. "Oh for gods sake, Nik! The jig is up! She was never in the coffin! Lila ran away with Kol in 1914 and we haven't been able to find them since. They have had a witch cloaking them and Nik has tons of minions looking into their location but they've evaded us for nearly 100 years!"

"Excuse me?" Elijah asked in a deadly calm voice. Niklaus glares at his sister, looking ready to pounce.

"Elijah.." Niklaus began, pinching the bridge of his nose and looking put off. "I'm doing everything in my power to find them. I will bring them home, just be patient, brother."

"Let me see if I understand this. First you dagger me for 900 years and lock me in a box; leaving our baby sister without proper guidance." He began, ignoring Elijah's offended expression. "Then, you lose said sister whom has been with our savage of a brother for nearly a century and don't think to tell anybody?" Finn gritted out, his eyes narrowing into deadly slits.

Niklaus rolled his eyes at his eldest brother, taking a threatening step forward. "Like you pointed out, brother, you've been in a box for 900 years. You don't know our sister anymore so leave her well-being to me."

Elijah tossed Klaus across the room, his eyes flaming in silent fury. For once he agreed with his older brother, excluding the part of him not offering proper guidance. "The last time I left our sisters well-being to you, Niklaus, you lied to me and lead me to believe she was safely in her coffin. I will never again leave her well-being to you. Now tell me brother, what did you do?" He asked in an accusatory voice. Elijah was feeling as if he failed his youngest sister. He shouldn't have taken Niklaus at his word; he should have checked the coffin and made sure she was where he said. Because of his negligence, he could only imagine what has become of her in Kol's care. As it was Kol on his own without his older brothers to attempt to keep him out of trouble was unsettling enough but adding Lila to the mix caused him a sense of dread. He'd always kept close tabs on his siblings, even when separated.

Klaus glared at his brother before taking on a blank expression. "I did nothing to cause her leave, brother. Nothing more than what you already know, and if I remember correctly the blame's equally on all of us. It seems our sister deceived us into believing she forgave us. We underestimated her, something I will never do again."

Rebekah cleared her throat and crossed her arms, gaining the attention of the room. "Right well, we obviously have some siblings to find so let's move this along, shall we? We're leaving you, Nik. Right after I kill that doppelganger wench, then you will be alone. Always and forever."

"If you run, I will hunt all of you down" Niklaus threatened, his features darkening.

"Right, like you hunted down Lila and Kol? I think I'll take my chances" Rebekah taunted, a smug expression on her face.

"Then you'll become everything you hate. Our father." Elijah stated, knowing exactly which buttons to push.

"I'm the hybrid! I can't be killed! I have nothing to fear from any of you." Niklaus ranted, paranoia swirling in his eyes.

"You will when we have that coffin." Elijah told him, turning around when he heard a door open. His breath caught in his throat and he hears his sister gasp. "Mother?"

Esther ignored her other children and walked straight towards Klaus who avoided her eyes, his face strained. "Look at me! Do you know why I'm here?"

"You're here to kill me." He answered, tears pooling in his eyes.

"Niklaus, you are my son and I am here to forgive you. I want us to be a family again." She told him, before backing away to address the room. "Now, somebody best tell me, where is Lila and Kol?"

* * *

 _ **New Orleans, December 1914**_

 _ **Lila**_

 _Lila chucked a lifeless body onto the floor before flopping on Kol's bed with a dramatic groan. "We must dispose of it before Elijah sees." She looked at Kol worriedly._

 _He tossed his own dinner next to hers, wiping blood from his chin before rolling his eyes. "Kalilah love, why must you worry what our bore of a brother thinks?"_

 _"We've discussed this many times, darling. I don't want to disappoint him. He's under the impression that I'm still his sweet little sister and even if I made a point of showing him how wrong he is, he would put the blame on you. I already have to worry about Nik trying to harm you; I don't need Elijah angry at you as well." She sighed, worry creasing her forehead. Nik had been threatening Kol lately with a daggering and she worried Nik would break his promise to her and make good on his threats._

 _He sat on the bed, bringing her small hands into his much larger ones. "For starters it isn't your job to worry about me. I'm the big brother here, remember? I can protect myself against our brothers. That being said, have you thought about what I suggested? After what happened in 1821, neither one of us are safe from Nik. We could leave this place and get as far away from our family as possible. It would be just you and me without any of these rubbish rules. Just imagine all the fun we could have, Darling." He said, eyes lighting up with excitement._

 _Lila sighed, averting her eyes to the ground. "I know you resent Nik not only for 1821 but 1702 as well. Although, I didn't agree with what happened in Spain, he was only trying to protect you and didn't stop me from undaggering you the moment we crossed the sea. Then he did it again in 1821, to the both of us. I will never forget that but I believe he deserves a second chance. He promised me, Kol. He promised he would never use the dagger on either one of us again in exchange for my forgiveness. I have never broken my word and I will not start now. I have to believe in him. I have to believe he cares about me enough to not betray my trust."_

 _Kol lifted her chin, a flicker of pity flashing in his eyes. "Darling, I know you wish to believe your big brothers would never lie to you but it's time you except I'm the only one who will never let you down. Nik is a controlling and paranoid traitor. He picked someone who wasn't even his blood over us. What makes you believe he would be above deceiving you? What happens when he does it again and begs for your forgiveness, vowing to never do it again?"_

 _Sadness filled her eyes with a hint of underling hope. "I'm not so blind as to think there is no possibility of Nik betraying us. I'm prepared and the moment he breaks his promise to me; we will leave this place our brother calls our home. In the meantime we will finish our quest for protection."_

 _"Then I predict we won't be here much longer." Kol stated, jumping to his feet when he heard music. "The party has started. Let's go."_

 _They vamp sped into Klaus's bedroom, silently creeping inside and beginning their search. Ten minutes later with no sign of the diamond, both are agitated to say the least. They're rummaging through his closet carelessly tossing things behind them when they hear a door slide open. Lila freezes until she hears heels clinking against the floor and nearly sighed in relief that it was only Rebekah._

 _"Do you insist on pilfering before cocktails?" She hears Rebekah ask behind them._

 _"Nik stole something that belongs to me. I'm simply taking it back." Kol told her._

 _"And I'm simply going to tell Nik!" Rebekah smiled, turning around to leave._

 _"Wait!" Kol called out quickly, looking to Lila and exchanging silent words. Lila nodded at him, telling him to tell her the truth. "What if I said I'm close to finishing a dagger that would work on him?"_

 _"You wouldn't dare use it." She said before looking at Lila in question. "You are okay with this?"_

 _Kol began walking towards her. "Why? It's no more than he's done to us. And you've suffered at his hands more than anyone! And, it's not like we'd be killing him. Just giving you some time to be with Marcel." He reasoned with her, giving her motive to join their cause._

 _Lila nodded, trailing behind her brother while watching Rebekah cautiously, awaiting her reaction. "I don't wish to see Nik daggered but I worry for Kol's safety. If Nik has a dagger he can threaten us with, I believe it only fair we have one to defend ourselves with."_

 _Lila and Kol were obviously holding different opinions on when to use the dagger. Kol wanted to go on the offense and dagger Nik the moment it was done and Lila wanted to be on the defense and use it only if their brother attacked them. They had decided to finish it first and then discuss tactics later._

 _Rebekah looked at them, completely stunned. "You're entirely serious."_

 _"Haven't we earned the right to live out of his shadow?" He asked, giving her a second to mule it over. "Are you with me, sister?"_

 _Rebekah contemplated her answer, before coming to a decision. "You can count me in." She flashed them a brief smile, looking completely sincere. "But, do hurry downstairs, and throw on one of Nik's jackets, Kol. He'll notice your absence if you're late. He has already acquired Lila's whereabouts."_

 _Kol and Lila grinned, delighted to have Rebekah on their side._

 _A short while later, Kol and Lila were mingling with the quests. Their witch was posing as Kol's date although he had spent the better part of the evening by his sister's side. They walked down the steps to see Rebekah exchanging words with their witch before joining them on the steps for a family photo._

 _Nik tapped on his glass to get the rooms attention. "As you know, when the Mikaelsons arrived in Louisiana, we brought with us the tradition of holiday bonfire season. Now, we invite you chosen few to join us in our family's own tradition of writing wishes for each other and burning them for luck. The holidays are a time for celebrating family, and friends. It is especially gratifying in times when treachery runs deep." He glanced specifically at Kol. "To know you have someone you can trust. A toast to my sister, Rebekah."_

 _"To Rebekah!" The crowd cheered._

 _Kol, suspicious, exchanged a worried glance with Lila before he grabbed her hand and started to flee up the stairs to get them away from his brothers, but Elijah quickly vamp-sped after them._

 _When he blocks their path, Kol turns around to find Klaus blocking the exit behind him. Elijah gave Lila a disappointed look before he grabbed Kol by the arms._

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, I apologize for the disturbance! But, what's a Mikaelson party without a little squabble?" Klaus called out to the crowd before he pulled out a silver dagger. He hesitated briefly, glancing at Lila before he stabbed Kol in the heart with it._

 _Lila cried out in horror and disbelief, tears falling down her cheeks. Realization stuck her and she glances at her sister who was watching from the stairs, smiling brightly._

 _She felt completely heartbroken as she was simultaneously let down by all three of them. In 1821, when Niklaus had daggered Kol and she attacked Nik before trying with everything she had to get past him and undagger Kol, Nik had daggered her as well. Not only had Kol messed with Marcel but Klaus had felt Kol was stealing her away from them and in his paranoia deemed that she was picking Kol over him._

 _Elijah was peeved with Nik but decided with his growing paranoia and Lila's diminishing humanity, it would be better for her to take a nap until their family was in a better place. Or that's what he told her at least. She had felt a bit betrayed that he didn't even try to undagger her but had gotten over it after his apology. This though, this was even worse. He didn't just sit by idly while Klaus daggered his siblings, he helped him. He had helped in Spain as well, but that time was completely different. Kol being daggered had been about getting them all out of the country and protecting them, not a power play._

 _Lila felt a tear after tear down her cheek as she looked to Elijah in grief. How could he do this? How could Rebekah do this? She had expected Nik's betrayal but never them. Elijah grabbed her hand and her two brothers practically dragged her into Elijah's private office._

 _"Lily." Elijah began, rubbing her shoulders in a soothing manner as she was shaking like a leaf. They probably assumed she was afraid of being daggered as well but she was shaking because her heart was shattering into a million little pieces. They had just proved they didn't care about her anymore, much less love her. If Nik cared he would have seen her worthy of honoring his promise to._

 _"NO!" She screamed, tossing Elijah across the room. "H-how could you?!" She cried, tugging at her hair in dismay. She was in full panic mode without Kol by her side. Their bond seemed to only grow as time moved on and by now being without Kol made her highly unstable._

 _Elijah jumped to his feet, letting out a stressed sigh before looking at her warily. "I saw the signs in 1821 and I see them again. Not only has he been plotting and bringing you into his schemes but he's slowly turning you into him. I won't let him ruin you, Lily."_

 _She barked out a humorless laugh, her trembles turning to those of fury. "So, I've killed a few people! Who in this family hasn't? It's not fair you all hold me at such a higher standard than yourselves! I'm not the same little girl you remember, Lijah! I'm an original vampire, just like the rest of you! Just because you like to pretend otherwise, doesn't mean there's no darkness in me. Kol isn't ruining me; he's the only one who fully accepts me! The good and the bad. You can't blame him for every wrong thing I do! NOW GIVE HIM BACK! I WANT HIM NOW." She screamed hysterically, letting out a growl as veins crawled under her eyes. She was starting to feel mania creeping in and panic build in her chest. They didn't understand. She needed him. They thought he was ruining her but really he was what was keeping her sane._

 _Klaus held up his hands, anger flaring in his orbs. "Lils, listen to me. I know I promised but Kol was plotting against me! He brain washed you into helping him! He's turning you against us and I cannot allow that. We have to protect you from his bad influence."_

 _They watched as she completely came apart, nothing left in her eyes but madness. "Funny, he first thought of the whole plan in hopes of protecting me from you! I wouldn't have let him use it unless it was to protect himself with! We aren't you, Nik! So what now? You going to dagger me too? I helped him plot against you! I approved of his plans. Come at me Nik! DO IT!" She shrieked, tears steaming down her face before she picked up the coffee table and chucked it at them in a blind rage._

 _"Calm down!" Elijah demanded as Klaus ducked, barely avoiding the piece of furniture. He began approaching her again, his palms facing upwards. He stopped in front of her, slowly placing his hand on her shoulder, wiping away her tears with the other. "I know you are angry but this is for the best. Maybe in his absence you can get back to the baby sister we know and love. I won't let him mess with your head any longer, Lily."_

 _"He wouldn't have used it on you Nik, I wouldn't have let him. Please just undagger him. If you don't go after him, he won't go after you. Please." She pleaded. Her face was one of despair, her eyes desperate and frantic._

 _It was Klaus's turn to laugh. "What makes you think he would listen to you? He's off the rails, Lils! I won't have anybody plotting against me! He needs to learn a lesson. I know if it wasn't for Kol you never would have plotted against me, so no, I won't dagger you. I told you I wouldn't and I plan on keeping that promise. We can reevaluate this in a few decades." He told her with finality. He looked at her as if he was expecting gratitude for this. He was obviously not only paranoid but delusional as well._

 _It was then she realized there was no talking him out of this. Elijah was on his side, Rebekah was on his side, she had no one. She also knew he would be watching her like a hawk. If she was going to make her escape she needed to pull off the act of a lifetime._

 _She took a deep breath and unclenched her fists, causing Elijah to immediately pull her into his arms when she showed she was no longer murderous. She let him hug her for a few minutes before stepping back and looking to Nik._

 _"You're right. I'm sorry for going along with his plan. He said we needed to protect ourselves. I never wanted it to be used on you I just didn't want to end up daggered again. Promise you won't leave him there forever?" She murmured, anger boiling in her veins. She covered it up by rubbing her eyes before taking a small step towards Niklaus. "You really meant it? You're keeping your promise to me?" She asked, giving him a hopeful expression._

 _His expression softened and he nodded his head. "Of course, Lils. I'm sorry this had to happen but you'll see in time it was for the best. I would never leave him there forever, despite his betrayal he is still my brother."_

 _She nodded, smiling in fake gratitude as she envisioned cutting him open and rearranging his insides. "Thank you, Nik."_

* * *

 _New Orleans-1912-Five days later_

 _ **Lila**_

 _It amazed her that they bought her act. It also angered her to no end. Did they not know her at all? The one thing she could never forgive was a broken promise. There was no greater offense to her. It had been an entire five days since she had seen her brother. She had completely lost her mind by day two but her acting skills kept her brothers from catching on._

 _She bided her time and planned her escape. Although she played nice, Niklaus still made the precautions of having her followed around. Elijah had just left and Rebekah was off no doubt throwing herself at someone so she knew it was now or never. One original she may be able to take on but not three. She took out her pen and wrote a farewell letter._

 _ **To Niklaus, Elijah and Rebekah**_

 _ **By the time you see this, I will be long gone. I can't express to you what you have done to me. You promised me, Niklaus. You swore to me and you broke your word. That is something I cannot forgive. Elijah, I never expected for you to do what you did, I thought you would always protect this family but I see now how wrong I was. I have always tried my hardest not to disappoint you but from this moment on I no longer care what you think. Rebekah, your treachery has also taken me by surprise. If you didn't want any part of the plan, you simply should have said so and minded your own business. Instead you purposely did this, knowing the outcome it would have for Kol. What's worse is you did so with a smile on your face. I always knew in the end your loyalty would lie with Niklaus, but I never thought you would hurt me to prove so. Kol was right, NONE of you can be trusted. I should have listened to him when he suggested we flee but I put my faith in you, Nik. I believed you cared about me enough to keep your word. You all know Kol is my best friend, yet you still took him away from me without a second thought. You all may think he is damaging me, but in the end it is YOU who has ruined me. Kol is the only person in this world who has never let me down. The brother that at times you barely tolerate and think sadistic and a nuisance, incapable of caring of anyone other than himself; is the one who has proven to love me the most. This is my goodbye, from this day forward I will live life exactly how I want to with no rules and no expectations to live up to. I no longer have hope of our family being whole again and I will never again trust anyone but Kol. Maybe someday we will meet again but we will never be the same and you have only yourselves to blame for that. Don't look for me, for I do not want to be found.**_

 _ **-Lila**_

 _She left the note on her bed and made her way to Klaus's room. He's focused on a painting, not even turning her direction. "Lila."_

 _"Hey Nik. What are you painting?" She asks casually, coming up behind him to peer around his shoulder. She had done this since she was a little girl, always looking over his shoulder in awe of what he could make. Before he has a chance to respond she snapped his neck, dropping him to the floor. She vamp sped out of his room and to the room holding Finn and Kol's bodies. There were two guards she had come to know pretty well over the last decade standing in between her and her brother so she ripped their hearts out and tossed them on the floor. She knew Nik placed those two specifically on guard because he assumed she couldn't kill somebody she had come to know well, but nobody came in between her and Kol. Speeding into the room she opened the first coffin and pulled his dagger out before vamping downstairs, grabbing a maid and returning within seconds._

 _The maid looked to her in fear. "Miss. Mikaelson….what are you…._

 _Her eyes dilate and her grip on the girl tightened. "Shut up and don't move. You are going to let Kol feed from you, knowing he will kill you. You will be terrified for he likes his victims afraid but you will not make a sound." She compelled, digging her nails into the maid to draw blood. Like she hoped, blood roused Kol out of his sleep and popped up, pouncing on the maid. She shook in terror before her body went still and he tossed her across the room in a rage. "How long? Where are our brothers?"_

 _"Only five days. Believe me when I say I got to you as quickly as possible. I waited for Elijah to leave and Rebekah to be preoccupied before snapping Nik's neck. We're leaving. We must hurry." She told him, grabbing his hand and dragging him down the stairs._

 _"Lila?" Rebekah asked, standing in the living room and looking at them in shock. Kol ran at her, snapping her neck before she could process what was going on._

 _They kill at least ten more of Klaus's minions who try to stop them, and all the staff out of spite. They also kill the witches in Niklaus's employment and drain a dozen humans of blood when fleeing the city, carelessly leaving them in the open. They would need to find a witch to cloak them and killing Niklaus's would ensure them a bit more time._

 _She wondered how her siblings would react when they learn of her escape with Kol. What she would soon find out from her sources is that Elijah never read that letter. Niklaus with the support of Rebekah had told a tale to their older brother, telling him she had lost her mind and had to be daggered after going on a killing spree and slaughtering most everyone in the house._

 _As Lila and Kol tore through the city and the ones after that, Lila realized she may have been angry but she had also never felt so free. The world was theirs and she vowed to make the most of it._


	3. Coming home

Hey :) Here's chapter 3, it's a bit longer than the others. There's insight into Clare, Melody and Valerie's pasts and why they're bitter towards there siblings. Tell me what you think! I'd really like some feedback so I know if anybody is liking my story. What do you think of the four girls? Which girl is your favorite so far? Any questions? Sorry if there is any mistakes. **Please review,** so I know if I should keep going. I'd really like to hear your thoughts.

 **Somebody mentioned confusion from me switching from characters so I edited and made sure to put the names each time I switched. :) Hope that helps.**

* * *

 _Chapter three: Coming Home  
_

* * *

 **Lila**

Lila and Kol were in an alley behind a diner a town over from Mystic Falls, draining their waiter of blood. Neither had appreciated his advances on Lila so they lured him out back and tore into his flesh. Once dead, Kol chucked him away from them in disgust, still angered by his flirtatious behavior. After wiping the blood off their mouths they went to the front to find the others waiting by the cars.

Clare ran back into the diner, mumbling some nonsense about pie and her sister followed her, rolling her eyes at the girl. Lila noticed a young women walking to her car and smiled as a fantastic idea stuck her mind. She exchanged a glance with Kol, giving him a wicked smile and he immediately caught on, returning her smile easily. They would need to make a grand entrance when they made it home and what better way to make a statement than to prey on some humans?

She sped to the girl, clamping her hand down on her shoulder as her eyes dilated. "Hello, there. Be a good girl and don't make a sound until I say otherwise." She compelled her, flashing back with the human in hand before she stuffed the women inside her trunk.

"Seriously?" Valerie lifted an eyebrow, trying to hide her amusement with a look of disapproval.

Henry remained impassive, not commenting on the kidnapping. Lila figured he was probably use to this kind of thing by now. He'd been with them the longest and knew them far to well. He glanced at Lila, his deep blue eyes settling on her similar ones. "Where are we all going to stay? Do you plan to stay with your siblings or find our own place?"

She shrugged her shoulders, looking unconcerned. "Not sure yet. It depends on how the family reunion goes. What about you? Are you staying with us or Vally?"

"I'd rather have my own place for now but I may stay with you and Kol in the future. Why don't I set up a house in Mystic Falls so if any of you need to escape your siblings you have a place to go? I was looking online and found a five bedroom three bath for sale. It'll give me something to do."

Valerie walked towards Henry, perching on the edge of the Ferrari. "Good idea, Hen. Do you plan to reveal yourself and what you are, or stay hidden?"

"Don't know. I planned to just wing it." Henry told her. Clare ran out of the diner with her blonde hair flying behind her as she cradled a pie in her arms like it was a baby. Lila grinned at the girl, finding her as amusing as always.

"Ready!" Clare chirped, climbing in the back of the Ferrari. Lila waved at them before she walked to the driver's side of the Gallardo. Kol snatched the keys from Lila's hand, dangling them in the air, several inches above her head. She scowled in annoyance when she couldn't reach them and jumped up and down, her hand on his shoulder for balance. Due to him being ten inches taller than her, she failed to retrieve the keys, much to his delight. If he were anyone else, she would throw them to the pavement and made them pay for teasing her but it's Kol so she merely glared. He chuckled at her, grabbing her face between his hands and squishing her cheeks. He planted a loud smacking kiss on her forehead, causing her annoyance to melt away and a small smile form on her lips at his playfulness. "I'm driving, darling. Get in."

She pouted but obeyed, and soon they were off, heading towards Mystic Falls. "Ready to turn Mystic Falls into our playground?" He asked with a charming smirk.

She grinned at the thought of all they could do to the town. The possibilities were endless and she always did have a vivid imagination. "I'm always ready for chaos but we should go over the list of people we should try to avoid killing. I'm still fairly new to this whole friend concept but from what I've gathered, killing loved ones is a big no-no." She told him with a sigh, looking completely put out by the idea.

"The Salvatores and Gilberts, I presume?" Kol frowned, obviously displeased with the growing list of people off-limits.

"Yes. Clary, Mel and Val may be mad at them but it would be unwise to kill their siblings unless they state otherwise. That's only four people, Kol. I think we can refrain from tearing four hearts out. Besides, anyone else is fair game and although we can't kill them, if they cross us there are things far worse than death." Lila grinned, her deep blue eyes sparkling in mischief. He smiled fondly at her, grabbing one of her hands in his own and running his thumb in soft circles over her knuckles.

"I'll try not to kill them." Kol answered, earning a small smile from his sister. She loved that he never promised something he wasn't sure he could keep, no matter how small. He knew her better than anyone and understood that broken promises were a form of rejection in her eyes. If someone breaks a promise to you, it means they don't love you so he did what he always does when unsure if he can keep his word and promised to try; that way if he did kill them, no harm done. Unlike her other siblings, he was honest with her and if he promised something, he never broke his word. "I don't know why they need them alive, though. They have us and we're stunning." Kol added cockily.

She giggled and hummed in agreement. "Of course we are, sugar. But don't we feel the same way about our family? We may hate them right now but we don't want anybody to kill them. They're ours and ours alone to do as we please with."

He paused for a moment, seeming to consider it before parking the car a few blocks away from the Mikaelson Mansion. He reached out and picked her up by the waist, pulling her into his lap sideways, with her back against the door. "You're right, darling. Nobody can hurt them but us."

"Mhmm." She rested her head in the crook of his neck, closing her eyes as she breathed in his lovely scent. She ran the tips of her fingers through his hair while he rubbed circles up and down her spine. They remained in a content silence, just enjoying each others presence. Kol wasn't an affectionate person except when it came to Lila. They had the ability to calm one another and give each other a sense of peace they hadn't truly felt since they were human and he always found himself craving that. Lila on the other hand, was always a cuddly person from the time she was little. She'd always craved affection but only by those who were family or those she considered family. She hated being touched by other people, and was known to respond violently to outsiders. The exception to that rule being Clare, the girl had quickly invaded her space upon meeting her, but Lila hadn't been able to find it in herself to respond violently. Maybe because the girl reminded her of her human self a bit or maybe she sensed how important Clare would become to her.

Lila nuzzled Kol's neck while he buried his face in her hair, both comforted by each others scent. Time seemed to stand still when they were together and Lila felt that when in the arms of Kol, she became whole.

A tap on the window interrupted their moment and Kol let out an angry snarl. He opened the door, climbing out of the car with Lila cradled in his arms. He slammed the door shut with his hip, raising an eyebrow at Henry who seemed to be hiding a smile.

"What do you need me to do?" Henry asked, pulling out a cigarette, lighting it up and taking a long drag. He always seemed to smoke when he was stressed, a habit he had picked up decades ago.

Lila tugged on Kol's sleeve tilting her head at him. He got the hint and after leaning his forehead against hers and sulking for a moment he set her on her feet. "You'll go in when we're sure the coast is clear. We'll distract them and you'll have to cast a spell so you won't be heard. Find the daggers and get out. I'm sure Nik stashed them either in his bedroom or painting room, if not you'll have to do a location spell on them. Find them and send a text when you're done." Lila instructed, as she yanked the shaking girl out of the trunk. "Once we have them we can do whatever we want without fear of retaliation but when Niklaus learns of this he will be looking for them and he'll have a witch doing a location spell. Try to destroy them beforehand."

"Copy that. Even if I can't deactivate them I'll make sure no other witch can find them. I'm stronger than any witch he has at his service."

With a grateful nod the vampire duo sped to the mansion with their prisoner and suitcases in hand, using their hearing to get a gist of what was going on inside.

"Niklaus lost Lila and Kol a century ago, mother." They hear Finn say, sounding pleased to tattle on his brother. Huh. Her bitch of a mother was back from the dead. Interesting development.

Kol nodded to Lila. Show time.

They toss their suit cases on the porch before sinking their teeth into the human's neck, draining her within an inch of her life. Lila hummed in satisfaction, blood dribbling down her chin. She should of kidnapped more than one human. They were both always into mass feeding.

"You can talk now." Kol compelled the human before he hurled her through a window, shattering it into tiny pieces as she landed at Elijah's feet. The girl screamed bloody murder, her sobs echoing throughout the mansion. They saw their sibling's instantly grow alert, looking around for a threat. Kol linked his arm through Lila's and they strutted into the room revealing themselves to their family with sarcastic smirks plastered on their lips.

"Honey, we're home!" Lila exclaimed gleefully, taking in her siblings shocked faces with a giggle. She glanced at the hysterical human and her broken arm, bent at an awkward angle. "Kol, darling, it appears you didn't throw her hard enough. She's still making all that racket."

"Lily." Elijah said, his eyes softening at the sight of her. He looked at the blood on her chin to the women at his feet with a frown, sending Kol a nasty look. Lila resisted the urge to growl at her brother, annoyed by the fact that Kol was always blamed for her less than acceptable behavior. She truly didn't get it. She may be the youngest but she's been alive for a thousand years, as well. She could make her own damn decisions.

"Welcome home, my children. Now that you are all here we can be a family again." Their mother gave them a strained smile, looking a bit disturbed. Lila sent her a detached glance, barely acknowledging her back from the dead mother. Kol merely lifted an eyebrow at her, seeming almost amused. Niklaus took a step towards his siblings, his expression one mixed of rage and relief. Rebekah looked at Lila with a guilty and apologetic expression but Lila remained indifferent towards her family, not caring or seeking an apology.

"A-are you going to k-kill me?" The human cried, scooting back until she was behind Elijah.

"Eventually. You see, doll, my dear brother and I like to toy with our food." She smiled pleasantly, taking a step in Elijah's direction, her eyes zeroed in on her prey. "I'm feeling a bit peckish though so maybe I'll do you a favor and end your miserable existence quickly." Lila told her casually, pushing Elijah out of the way as she grabbed the girl by her hair. She flung her to Kol, who easily caught and held her by the neck, squeezing tightly.

Elijah seemed to come out of his daze, a scrutinizing look spreading across his features as he slowly approached his sister. "Lily, what is the meaning of this?" He asked, his voice taking on a steely edge as he shot Kol an accusing look.

She laughed like his question was the funniest thing before speeding to Kol and running the tip of her finger down the girl's neck. "What's the meaning of this? That's easy Elijah. I'm simply keeping myself amused. Surly, you haven't grown so dull in my absence that you forgot the meaning of fun."

With that they roughly and messily tore into the girl's throat, relishing in her screams of terror. Lila snapped her neck, irritated by how high pitched she was. "Good grief. I feel we've done a good deed, brother. She was quite annoying." Lila said in distaste, shoving the dead girl onto the floor with a crinkled nose.

Kol snorted in amusement, throwing his arm over her shoulder and pulling her into his side with a proud grin on his face. Niklaus looked slightly amused, Rebekah seemed not to care, too happy to finally have her siblings back and Finn looked to his sister in complete shock, not having seen her for 900 years. His face showed his disbelief over what she'd become and he struggled to come up with words. Elijah looked away, disappointment clouding his features. At one time Lila would have been beside herself that she had upset her big brothers, but now? She didn't feel a thing.

"Well, that's one way to make an entrance. I see you both still have a knack for the dramatics." Niklaus stated, staring at his youngest sister with an inscrutable expression.

"I'm glad you've both come home." Elijah told them sincerely, looking at his sister sadly.

"Yes, welcome home." Finn muttered, looking quite troubled.

"Where the bloody hell have you two been? I've been searching all over the globe for an entire century!" Niklaus finally exploded, turning back to his default emotion; anger.

Lila tilted her head at him, a smug grin appearing on her lips before she brought her gaze back to Kol, sharing a look that clearly showed the others they had no intentions of answering.

Rebekah was looking to them in confusion and giddiness. "Why are you here?" She finally blurted out.

Kol gasped in mock hurt, placing his hand over his heart. "I'm offended! Did you not miss us, dear sister?"

"Of course I bloody missed you! I only meant, after running for all this time; why have you returned to us? What are you here for? Have you come for revenge?" Rebekah asked, suspiciously.

"You think we have ulterior motives for being here? I'm terribly shocked at this accusation, sister! Is it so hard to believe we missed our family?" Lila asked; a look of fake offense plastered on her face.

Rebekah seemed to be considering her next words carefully before Lila and Kol exchanged glances, breaking into a fit of snickers. "I'm sorry, really. It's just the thought of coming back for you lot, is rather hilarious." Lila giggled, leaning into Kol as she tried to contain herself. Her siblings all looked deeply offended, which only proved to further amuse the pair.

Lila's phone beeped, alerting her of a message, she took it out quickly, seeing that Henry had succeeded in taking the daggers and was off the premises. Kol looked to his sister with questioning eyes and she smirked, nodding her head in confirmation.

Klaus, noticing their triumphant faces, narrowed his eyes. "What have you done?"

"We've done absolutely nothing, brother." Kol said, faking an innocent expression that mirrored his sisters. "Still as paranoid as ever I see." He tsked, disappearing for a second before reappearing with two suit cases. "Kalilah, my darling, let's settle in, shall we? I'm sure these traitors can entertain themselves for the rest of the evening."

Her tough demeanor instantly softened as she looked to her brother, nodding her head in agreement.

"Don't miss us too much." Kol smirked sardonically at his siblings before the two disappeared from sight.

* * *

 **Present-Gilbert House**

 **Melody**

Melody walked quietly into her house with Clare and Valerie behind her. Last night when Elena was gone she and Clare had invited Lila, Kol and Valerie into the house and then left for the night to stay with Henry and Valerie. They'd wanted one more night to decide their cover story. It was already decided they would pretend not to know Lila and Kol but they hadn't decided whether to keep Valerie's connection to them private. In the end they concluded there wouldn't be much of an advantage in keeping it a secret as the Gilberts and Salvatore's were all on the same side.

"It was their mother Esther who was sealed in that coffin." They heard Elena state.

"As in the original witch?" Stefan asked.

"What? How is she even alive? I thought her hybrid freak show of a son ripped her heart out a thousand years ago." Damon groaned. Melody glanced at Clare and Valerie, shocked by not only the fact that their friend's mother was alive but that the vampires hadn't heard them. Sure living with vampires had made them learn to be nearly silent but they still should have been alerted. The Salvatore brothers were clearly horrible vampires.

"I don't know. I'm guessing she has a couple of connections in the witching community. Elijah said that she wants to live in peace with her family, including Klaus."

"She was supposed to be the weapon to help us kill Klaus"

"Yeah, well, not anymore. At least, not according to Elijah." Elena said.

"That coffin was the only thing stopping Klaus from tearing us to shreds." Stefan said unhappily.

"Anyone else feeling a little used right now?"

"Look, Elijah promised me that his family wouldn't hurt any of us. I believe him." Elena said, causing all three girls to grin at her naivety. Elijah may try but he can't control his entire family, they've learned enough about them to know that much.

Clare jumped around the corner, causing Stefan and Damon to jump to their feet with startled looks on their faces. "You know, of all the dumbass things you've done, messing with originals has to be at the top of your list." Clare scolded a mischievous smile plastered on her face.

"Who the hell are you?" Damon demanded, taking a threatening step towards the girl.

Melody walked into the kitchen next, her eyes narrowed on Damon. "Take another step and I'll stake you, Salvatore." She threatened, looking at her twin sister in disapproval.

"Mel, Clare. You're back." Elena gasped, standing from her seat and looking at them with her big doe eyes.

"Who are they?" Stefan asked, turning to Elena with questioning eyes. He looked at Melody intensely, obviously noticing the resemblance. They looked similar but completely different at the same time.

"Melody is my twin sister and Clare our little sister." Elena told them, looking down sheepishly when the brothers gap at her in surprise.

"I'm Clarabelle Gilbert. Pleasure to meet you, broodiest Salvatore." Clare said cheekily before turning to Damon with a curl of her lip. "Not a pleasure to meet you, pea-brained Salvatore."

"Pea-brained Salvatore?" Damon asked, glaring at the girl in mild offense. His defensive posture relaxed as he took in the both of them. Melody may resemble Elena and Jeremy but Clare certainly didn't. She took after their Aunt Jenna more than any of them but even that was slight.

"How do you know who we are? How do you know about the originals?" Stefan asked, his eyes finally leaving Valerie to pin to her. As he looked to her in curiosity, she found herself squirming under his intense gaze. She felt as if he was trying to peep inside her soul or something and she wasn't use to people showing any sort of interest in her, not with her twin around.

Elena walked towards her sisters, her eyes teary and a big smile forming on her lips. "I'm so glad your home. I've tried calling but neither of you would answer." She said sadly, not yet grasping that they knew about the supernatural.

Clare rolled her eyes and raised her palm, slapping her eldest sister with all her might. The smack echoed across the room and Elena staggered back, holding her reddened cheek in complete shock. Damon growled, and exchanged a look with Elena but she shook her head at him. "That's for having your boy-toys compel our brother, again. You ever do it again and you'll wake up with their hearts on your pillow." Clare said cheerfully, plopping down opposite of Stefan without missing a beat. Stefan glanced at the girl in mild amusement, eying the girl like she was some strange creature. Clare lifted her eyebrows at him, leaning against the counter. "We know about you Mr. Broody because we were never in Denver. We were chilling with this awesome vampire for a year. Good times." Clare said casually, grabbing a fork and digging into her pie.

"What?!" Elena screeched, looking to Melody in outrage. Her happiness of them coming home soon turned into awareness. Seemed she was finally catching up.

Melody sighed in annoyance. "Oh, calm down you hypocrite. You can date multiple vampires but we can't have vampire friends?" Melody shook her head. "You're unbelievable. And Clare is right. Although smacking you may have been uncalled for, you will never mess with our brother's head again."

"I was trying to pro…

"SAVE IT LENA." Clare yelled, her voice slightly muffled by her mouth full of pie. She rolled her eyes in irritation and began stabbing her pie aggressively. "I think it's time for the next grand entrance." Clare exclaimed, making a drum roll on the counter. "Ladies and gentlemen, presenting our vampire friend who-is-so-much-cooler-than-Elena's-vampy-sex-slaves; Valerie Salvatore!"

With that Valerie strolled into the kitchen, giving her brothers an intense glare. "Brothers, I see history is repeating itself. Just can't get enough of them dopplewhores, can you?"

"Valerie." Stefan and Damon said, wide eyed and jaws slacked. Melody noticed the first trace of emotion come from Stefan since she had walked into the kitchen besides curiosity at her and amusement at Clare's behavior. He looked to his sister in disbelief, blinking a few times to assure she was really there.

"In my sister defense, according to our sources, she's hasn't banged pea-brain. She's just having feelings for him while she's dating his brother. It's more of an emotional affair, really. She's not a dopplewhore till they get freaky." Clare stated, speaking her mind as always. Melody muffled her laugh with a cough, grinning at her baby sister fondly.

"What...how…" Damon looked between the three girls, confusion and guilt evident on his face.

"Did you miss me, brothers?" Valerie asked, glaring at Elena in hostility. Melody watched as her twin nearly shrank back by the intense hatred the female Salvatore was sending her way and almost felt bad for her twin. She was already Valerie's enemy based on her face alone. Well her face and relationship choices. She shook off her sympathy, reminding herself how angry she was at her twin. She wouldn't feel bad for her. Damon stepped in front of Elena, causing Valerie to smile bitterly. Melody wanted to smack the eldest Salvatore for continuously causing her best friend pain. Even after not having seen her for so long, he was still more concerned about Elena. She found herself already liking the younger Salvatore much more even if he was without his humanity.

Stefan's eyes watered as he looked at his little sister, pain and regret oozing out of him. He looked like he wanted to hug her but was afraid of her reaction. "Val, I'm…"

A knock at the door interrupted their reunion and Elena reluctantly went to the door and opened it. She looked around until she saw an envelope with her name on it. She picked it up and opened the invitation as the Salvatores and Gilberts trailed behind her.

"What is it?" Damon asked, watching his fuming sister out of the corner of his eye.

"It's an invitation." She said, opening it and reading it. "Please join the Mikaelson family this evening at seven o'clock for dancing, cocktails, and celebration."

"Who the hell are the Mikaelsons?"

"The original family" Elena informed, making Valerie roll her eyes at her voice alone.

"It's not bad enough they're moving into town. Now they want a housewarming gift?" Damon said sarcastically.

"If that's what they want you'd be smart to do it, pea-brain. You may be an old man but these are the oldest vampires in history. Your lack of respect is going to get not only you killed but my sister as well. Learn some self-preservation, will ya?" Clare sassed in annoyance, pursing her lips at the vampire.

"Okay, what's the midgets problem?" Damon asked Elena, earning a growl from said midget. Melody grinned, watching as smoke practically steamed from her sisters ears.

"My problem you asshat, is that you've compelled my brother twice, turned his girlfriend into a vampire, snapped his neck, abused Caroline and feed my sister blood against her will! You're a shitty person. Why wouldn't I hate you?" Clare hissed at him, her small fists clenching as she obviously fought back the urge to pounce on the vampire. Damon looked at the girl in annoyance, seeming to not find her reasons sufficient.

"How do you know all that?" Stefan asked in confusion, his momentarily lapse of humanity carefully covered up.

"That would be me. I may hate you both but I've kept tabs over the years. Know thy enemy and all that jazz." Valerie shrugged nonchalantly. "When I met these wonderful ladies, I started keeping tabs on their siblings as well." She said him, telling only half the truth. While it may be true she's kept tabs on her brothers, her sources weren't that good. Kol is the one who has gathered the most information about the happenings in Mystic Falls. "We know everything; from the originals, the deaths, and the sacrifice all the way down to your pathetic love triangle."

Damon glared at his sister, opening his mouth to no doubt defend her twin when said twin intervened, changing the subject. Stefan my have regained his emotionless mask, but he continued to stare at his sister, even when talking to the others. He seemed scared to look away in fear she would disappear. If Melody hadn't been aware that it had been decades since either had seen their sister, she would find the staring a bit creepy.

"Wait. There's a note on the back…" Elena said, reading it to them. "Elena, I think it's time we finally meet. Esther"

"She probably needs you for something. Being the doppleganger and all." Clare said, her feet bouncing as they always did when she was bored or restless.

"If Esther wants to talk to me, maybe I should find out why." Elena reasoned.

Damon frowned. "Well, that's a dumb idea. She already tried to kill you once."

"No, Elena's right. Bonnie was led to open that coffin for a reason. I think there's more to this than just some family reunion." Stefan said, leaning against the wall.

"Let her go. If she's not worried for her life, why should you be?" Valerie asked, earning a look from Damon before he posed Stefan with a question in an obvious attempt to guilt him.

"Can we go back in time to the old Stefan who cared if Elena lived or died?"

Elena looked at the floor sadly but Stefan didn't seem phased.

"What for? That's your job now." Stefan said, emotionlessly. He inched closer to his sister, his eyes once again following her every move. Melody could see how important she was to him and decided she would make it her mission for them to mend their broken relationship. She didn't care about her relationship with Damon; he obviously cared too much for her twin to ever be a good brother. All he cared about was Elena and there was really no room for anybody else.

"Stefan has a point, Damon. I should find out what she wants."

Melody glanced at her sister, wondering when this martyr stuff started. It wasn't surprising to her in the least. She could see her sister wasn't the shallow girl she was before their parents died but she could still see she liked to make the world about her. By being a martyr, all her friends gathered around, constantly trying to save her. Being selfless to the point of stupidity inspired dedication and loyalty from them and it made them all ready to lay their lives down for her. She could definitely see her twin was a better person than she was before she left but she still had some annoying personality traits and couldn't admit to her faults. She definitely liked this Elena better than the one she was before, but her twin obviously needed a reality check and she was fully prepared to give her just that.

"You can't protect yourself." Damon shot back.

"Ok, fine. Then I'll go." Stefan said.

"You pissed off enough originals to last a lifetime. I'll go." Damon declared.

"Hey!" Elena protests when he snatched the invite from her hands.

"End of story." Damon ordered before leaving them.

"Let's go get settled in, Lola." Clare smiled at her giving her a pointed look. Melody knew she meant she wanted to get ready for the ball. She nodded and glanced at Elena who was once again giving them doe eyes. It would take a lot more than that to earn their forgiveness. "Valerie is staying the night, Lena. We're going to my room." She told her, sparing a look at Stefan before grabbing Valerie and Clare's hands and dragging them upstairs. It was time to get ready. Hopefully tonight wouldn't end in blood shed.

* * *

 _ **Past—Mystic Falls-September 25, 1864**_

 _ **Valerie**_

 _Valerie sat on her couch across from the young man she was courting. She had just reached her 17th year six days ago and her father was pushing her towards marriage. She was indeed in love with Samuel, which she had yet to tell him, but she didn't feel the urgency her father did for her to be wed. Valerie didn't want a loveless marriage and she wished for him to love her as she did him._

 _Samuel took a deep breath, his hands shaky as he got on one knee. Valerie's eyes widen in joy as she accepted his hand in hers. "Valerie Salvatore, I love you more than words could ever describe. I have never meet a lady as beautiful or as kind as you. You make me laugh on the dreariest of days and you're the first and last thing I think of every single day. I offer to love you, to cherish you and to provide for you and our future children to the best of my ability, for the rest of my days. Would you do me the honors of becoming my wife?"_

 _Valerie beamed, a happy tear falling down her cheek. "Yes, Samuel. I love you too. It would be my honor to call myself your wife."_

 _He slid a ring on her finger before standing and she threw her arms around his neck, laughing in complete glee. He spun her around before placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "I love you so much, Valerie Salvatore."_

 _"What's going on here?" A strained voice asked, interrupting the happy couple from their moment._

 _Valerie turned around to see her big brother Stefan in the doorway. Stefan was only 10 months older than she, so they were always close growing up._

 _"Stef! I'm getting married!" She exclaimed, her forest green eyes seeking his identical ones._

 _"I'm sorry, Val. I'm so so sorry." He said, spider veins crawling underneath his eyes._

 _"Val!" Samuel yelped in terror, pulling her behind him protectively. She let out a scream of fright as her brother grabbed Samuel and bit into his neck before tossing his body into the nearest wall. She shrieked as she saw the angle of his neck and backed away from her big brother she once trusted with all her being._

 _"Stefan?" She asked shakily, her heart pounding in her ears._

 _"I can't lose you, sis." Stefan told her, biting into his wrist and shoving it to her mouth. She clawed at his hand in alarm, her body trembling against his. "Shh. It's okay sis. The three of us are going to be together forever. I won't be alone and neither will you." He told her, a hint of mania in his eyes. Her last thought before he snapped her neck and blackness took over, was of her lost love Samuel and the life she always dreamed of being stripped away before her very eyes._

 _ **Past-1870-New York** **  
**_

 _ **Valerie**_

 _Valerie had been living with her eldest brother Damon for six years now, adjusting to being a vampire. After Stefan's betrayal she couldn't even look at him. He killed the love of her life and turned her into a monster without even asking if she wanted this. She didn't know if she would ever be able to forgive him for what had taken place that night. He had also killed their father, something she wasn't pleased about but could have gotten over if it had been his only offense. Not only did Stefan force this on Valerie, but their eldest brother as well._

 _But now, learning what she had this afternoon, she felt betrayed by not only one brother, but two._

 _She stormed into their loft, pulling the redhead off her brother's lap and compelling her to leave. "Is it true?" She demanded her jaw and fists clenched._

 _"You're going to have to be a little more specific, baby sis." He rolled his eyes, licking excess blood off his fingers._

 _"Is that wench still alive, Day? Are you planning to get her out of the tomb someday?" She yelled, her eyes watering as she thinks of the very person who ruined her family._

 _"Val." Damon sighed, standing from the couch to put a hand on her shoulder. "I was planning on telling you, I know how you feel about her but I lo.."_

 _Valerie shoved her brother across the room, her eyes blazing in rage. "Don't you dare finish that sentence, Damon! That harlot is exactly where she deserves! She ruined us, how could you still want her?"_

 _"Don't talk about her like that!" He growled, picking himself up off the floor and dusting his trousers off._

 _Valerie shook her head, turning away from her big brother. "It simple, Day. It's either me or her. You can't have both."_

 _Damon sucked in a sharp breath, staring at his sisters back. "Val, please don't do this. I know you hate her but we can talk about this."_

 _"I would never make you choose between two people you loved if I thought there was even the slightest chance she loved you back. But she doesn't and I can't see you with the person who destroyed us. You have to make a choice, Day."_

 _A tense silence engulfed the room, second by second ticking by until Valerie lost all hope of the answer she was hoping for. She spun around masking her heartbreak with anger._

 _"So that's it? You're choosing the harlot who spread her legs for your brother, over me? Your own sister."_

 _"I'm sorry, Val." Damon said mournfully, his eyes downcast. "It doesn't have to be like this."_

 _"Yes, I'm afraid it does. You've made your choice so now you live with it. Have a good life, Day." Valerie said, tears falling freely from her cheeks as she sped out of the loft. She heard him screaming her name but she didn't stop until she was several towns over. Betrayal weighed heavily on her heart and she realized for the first time in her life; she was entirely on her own._

* * *

 _ **Past-Mystic falls—Gilbert house-May 23rd 2009**_

 _ **Clarabelle**_

 _Clarabelle sat in her bedroom, staring out the window with a sad expression on her face. It was her 14th birthday today but this week had been the worst of her life. Her family had just gotten back from her brithday dinner about an hour ago and her brother and dad had gone out to pick up her cake._

 _"Hey honey. Cheer up, you only turn 14 once." Her mother Miranda said, strolling into the room with a cupcake in hand. She took a seat next to her and handed her youngest child the cupcake, instantly receiving a smile._

 _"Thanks Mama." Clare sighed, leaning her head on her mother's shoulder. She was having a horrible week, it was the almost the end of her 8th grade year and her lifelong best friend Megan had slept with her first boyfriend Ryder at a party. Clare had told him she wouldn't be ready for that anywhere in the near future and he'd been okay with it. Or he said he was. She didn't understand how this could happen, how they could hurt her like that.  
_

 _"Just remember baby, there's plenty of fish in the sea. You'll meet a young man whose worthy of you. Someone who makes you smile instead of cry and who makes you feel like you're the only girl in the world." Her mother told her, running her fingers through her hair._

 _"I know there's plenty of fish in the sea; I just thought he was my Nemo." She looked up at her mother with childlike eyes, her voice raw with vulnerability.  
_

 _Just then her father and brother walk in the door with a birthday cake in hand, a giant pink teddy bear, pink and yellow balloons, several wrapped boxes and a tiara resting on Jeremy's head. She hastily wiped away her tears, not wanting them to see the evidence of her heartbreak._

 _"Happy birthday, baby girl!" Her father beamed, setting the birthday stuff on the bed before engulfing her in a hug._

 _"Happy birthday, short stuff!" Her brother Jeremy chirped, taking the tiara off his head and setting it on hers before tapping her nose affectionately._

 _She smiled at them, her pain momentarily forgotten. "Thanks daddy, thanks Jerbear."_

 _"Let's go downstairs." Her mother suggested, eyes seeking her daughters to silently ask if she was going to be okay. She nodded her head and grabbed her mother's hand, trailing behind her dad._

 _Once reaching the living room, she looked around to see it all decked out with decorations. Her brother sets her pile of gifts on the table and her big sister Melody brought her cake into the kitchen._

 _"Happy birthday, Clarebear!" Her aunt Jenna called out the moment she walked through the front door. Her blonde hair was sticking every which way and her present looked like a five year old wrapped it. She had to giggle at her aunt; it looked like she had been through a hurricane to get here on time._

 _"Hey, Auntie Jenna!" She grinned, pulling her into a side hug before smoothing out her aunt's blonde hair._

 _"Where's Elena?" Her aunt asked, her eyes roaming the room for her missing sister._

 _Clare's face fell and she looked to the ground. "She bailed after dinner to go to a party." She mumbled, chewing on her bottom lip to keep from bursting into tears again. Her eldest sister seemed to care more about her friends and less about her family lately. "But everybody else is here so I've had a great birthday." She added, not wanting to talk about her sister. She walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the table in between her parents._

 _Melody lit the candles and her mother fetched a camera. She beamed from ear to ear, the excitement of cake perking her right up._

 _"Alright. Everyone ready?" Her father asked, getting everyone ready to sing. "1 2 3, Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you…"_

 ** _A few hours later..._**

 ** _Melody_**

 _Melody sat across from her little sister, sharing a piece of cake. It was eleven p.m and her parent's had just gone to pick up Elena from a party. She couldn't describe how mad she was at her twin sister. Not only did she bail on their little sisters birthday but she had made them come pick her up as a bonus. It was Clarabelle's birthday and today was supposed to be all about her but somehow Elena had turned it all around to make it the Elena show. She also knew that Clare had just had the worst week ever and needed all the support she could get._

 _Her anger towards her sister stemmed further than just today, though. Her friends had blown her off several times in the last month because Elena "had an emergency". Her emergencies were all shallow lover spats with Matt with no importance whatsoever. Elena was making the world about her and Melody was sick of it. She had always been the quiet one of the Gilberts. While Elena was a cheerleader, Melody loved photography, sketching and reading. While Elena was into her social life, Melody was genuinely interested in her studies, excelling in English and History. They were very different people, their only similarity being their looks. They weren't identical, nowhere near it but they had the same face shape and the same smile. Melody's eyes were hazel and hair auburn whereas Elena's eyes were chocolate brown and hair dark brown. Melody was also several shades lighter than Elena was, but tanner than Jeremy. She was about an inch taller than Elena, standing at 5'7 and younger than her twin by about 10 minutes, something Elena liked to use in all arguments._

 _She and Elena had the same friends, or she thought they did. She was starting to question that lately. She felt like Caroline and Bonnie were more Elena's friends than her own. Sure they cared about her but they always put Elena first._

 _She was brought out of her thoughts when the doorbell rings. "I'll get it." She told her younger brother and sister, sliding out of her chair to walk into the living room._

 _She opened her door to find Sheriff Forbes and two other officers. She felt her brother and sister approaching behind her, peeking over her shoulders._

 _"Can I help you?" She asked, her heart beating in trepidation. She didn't know what but she could feel it. Something was wrong._

 _"Hey kids, can we come inside for a minute?" Sheriff Forbes asked softly, her eyes glassy with pity._

 _"No just tell us what's up." Jeremy demanded, pushing his big sister out of the way to stare down the cops. He too could obviously feel something amiss._

 _When Sheriff Forbes struggled to form a sentence, an officer spoke up. "There was a terrible accident on Wickery Bridge. I'm so sorry, they did everything they could. Your sister is fine but your parents didn't make it…."_

 _ **1 week later...**_

 _ **Past-The day of Funeral—Gilbert's house**_

 _ **Melody**_

 _Melody slipped on her black dress, staring into her mirror blankly. She practiced taking deep breaths while trying to pull herself together. When she had learned of her parent's death, she had blamed Elena. If her twin was being a good sister, they never would have had to go out to get her and they'd still be alive._

 _Tears fell from her eyes as she thought of her baby sister. A day that Clare had loved her entire life had turned into a nightmare. Her sister had barely spoken a word since that night; after screaming her lungs out and crying herself to sleep she had shut down. She didn't sleep, eat, or talk. Nothing. For a girl who talked nonstop and always had something to say, that scared Melody more than anything. She knew her baby sister would take this the hardest and that she had to be strong to get her through this. Clare hated being alone, resulting in her being closest to her parents. She was the baby and completely adored by the entire family._

 _Melody was angry, she knew it wasn't completely Elena's fault but her selfish actions had lead to the death of their parents. She couldn't help but blame her._

 _Clarabelle walked into her room, her red and puffy eyes fixed to the ground as she crawled on the bed. "I don't want to be here anymore." She whispered, the first words she had said in days. Before Melody can ask her sister what she means, their interrupted by a knock._

 _"Knock, knock." Caroline said, opening her door with Bonnie by her side._

 _"Hey guys, how are you holding up?" Bonnie asked sympathetically, shutting the door behind her. Clare ignored them, staring intently at her hands, folded in her lap._

 _"As well as can be expected." She told them, taking a seat next to Clare, and grabbing her hand in silent support._

 _"Okay look, I'm just going to come out and say it." Caroline said abruptly, putting her hands on her hips. "I know you're going through a lot, Melody but you have to stop blaming Elena. She was there when it happened; she's going through a lot and doesn't need you blaming her for something that wasn't her fault on top of it."_

 _She looked at her friend in disbelief, a feeling of betrayal piercing through her heart. "You came here to tell me to be nicer to Elena? When did I say it's her fault?" She asked calmly, looking at her two supposed best friends._

 _"You didn't have too. It's in the way you glare and snap at her. You can barely look at her, and it's really upsetting her. She needs you right now." Caroline told her in a scolding manner._

 _Bonnie nodded her head, her shoulders relaxing at Melody's calmness. "Yes. I understand it's a hard time but we're so worried about her, Mel. She's really hurting. Instead of blaming her you need to be there for each other or you'll never get through this"_

 _"Elena's going through a tough time." Melody repeated nodding her head before abruptly leaping off the bed._

 _"Well fuck you both! What about Clare? Her birthday will forever be a reminder of what she lost! Elena ruined it! Look at her! She's completely broken because my twin was being selfish! Clare and Jer are way too young to have to go through this! And for what, some stupid party? And what about me? I'm hurting too, but I don't matter as much as Elena, do I? You two are supposed to be my best friends, as well! That means not taking sides and not ditching me the moment Elena breaks a fucking nail! But you never were my best friends, were you? It's all about Elena and what she's feeling. I'm so done. I'm done being overlooked because I don't bitch and complain about everything wrong in my life, I'm done being taken for granted because I'm understanding and I'm done being second place to Elena! Now, get the hell out of my room!" She yelled, shocking her friends into silence. Melody never cursed much less several times in the same rant._

 _"Mel.." Bonnie began, her eyes widening in disbelief._

 _"You heard her. Leave." Clare said, standing from the bed to shove Caroline and Bonnie out of her sister's room, roughly._

 _"Okay I can see this is a bad time. We'll come back later to talk about this rationally. You're obviously very emotional with the whole your parents dying and all…." Caroline babbles before getting the door slammed shut in her face by Clare. The small blonde turns on her heels and faced her sister with watery eyes._

 _"I want to leave. I can't stay here. They're everywhere I look, Mel." Clare whispered her bottom lip wobbling. "And I can't look at Elena right now. She ditched my birthday and got our parents killed. I may be able to forgive her someday but if I stay I'm going to say something I may regret. Please?" She slid down the door, wrapping her arms around her knees as silent tears cascaded down her pink cheeks. Her body trembled from suppressing the urge to sob as she looked up at her sister with anguish filled eyes._

 _Melody's eyes watered and her throat closed up but she tried to ignore it. She knew she had to be strong for her little sister. She could break later. "Okay. After the funeral, we'll pack some bags and get the hell out of here."_

 _Clare nodded, smiling gratefully at her big sister. Both girls knew that neither would ever be the same but they couldn't even begin to heal in this house or in this town. There was too much bad blood and too much pain. In time they may be able to return but until then, they wouldn't look back._


	4. The Ball

Hey, here's chapter four. :) Please, let me know what you think of it and my characters. Up to chapter four is what I had previously written before posting this story. Would you like me to continue? Please **review** and tell me your thoughts and whether or not you want me to continue.

* * *

 _Chapter four: The Ball_

* * *

 **Present-The Mikaelson's House**

 **Lila**

Lila padded down the hallway, tying her silk bathrobe tightly around her body. Her hair was still wet from her shower and she purposely left a trail of water across the house while making her way downstairs. Anything to annoy Niklaus was worthwhile to her and she had silently vowed to do everything in her power to be a hassle to her siblings. After a long family reunion, her and Kol had picked out their bedrooms and taken showers to wash off their snack. They left cleanup duty to their siblings, as neither really cared how long the body sat in the room. Neither had ever cleaned up after themselves and they certainly wouldn't start now.

Lila silently made her way into the family room, an emotionless mask on her face. Reuniting with her siblings had been tense but she would not show weakness by having any reaction. Klaus was still furious that his siblings had disobeyed him by running away and was watching them with a mistrustful eye as if they may flee or attack at any moment. Rebekah was walking around giving Lila pitiful puppy dog eyes and made numerous failed attempts to start a conversation with her younger sister. Elijah was angry at all his siblings especially Klaus and Kol, and had taken up the habit of hovering over Lila constantly; as if she was an incompetent child in need of his help. Then there was Finn, the usually quiet and distant one. He had been arguing with Elijah over any and every little thing. He seemed to hold some extreme resentment towards him and as he had already stated previously. He blamed him for everything that had gone wrong in the family during his slumber. He spent his day being dumbfounded by practically everything in the house and giving Lila many speeches on why killing a human in their living room was despicable behavior and blah blah blah. Honestly she had tuned him out rather quickly.

She watched on as her siblings got ready for the ball. Kol studied himself in the mirror, admiring his good looks. "Rebekah, tell me how handsome I am."

"Ah, Kol, you know I can't be compelled." She quipped, earning a smile from Finn.

"You look dashing, brother." Lila complimented, making her presence known as she swayed into the room, her eyes focused solely on Kol. She didn't much feel like acknowledging her other siblings so she ignored there existence for the time being.

"Lila." Rebekah greeted happily, causing the brunette to roll her eyes.

She pointedly ignored her sister, helping Kol with his bow-tie before stepping back and admiring her work. "Perfect."

"I really am." He responded cockily, causing all his siblings to roll their eyes but her. In her mind he was perfect, as was she. It was merely a fact, so why not own it?

"I trust the dress Klaus picked out for you was satisfactory?" Elijah asked her, his eyes burning a whole in the back of her head.

She spun around to face him, a blank expression. "It was lovely." She stated matter-of-factly. He relaxed, seeming to believe she was coming around. Kol smirked, he knew her like the back of his hand so he immediately caught on.

She crinkled her nose up in distaste, before continuing on. "I tore it into pieces before burning it. I found that dress highly insulting. I'm Lila Mikaelson; lovely is beneath me. I will be wearing my own dress to the ball." She turned her back on him, earning a sigh of frustration from her brother. He may have been trying but it wasn't enough for her. She wouldn't be forgiving any of them anytime soon but their attempts did humor her.

Klaus stormed into the room, murderous eyes locking on Rebekah. "You went after Elena? What is wrong with you?"

"Here we go." Rebekah said, looking a bit amused. Lila locked eyes with Kol; both silently agreeing actions had to be taken against the doppelganger. Just because Melody and Clare would like her to remain alive doesn't mean they couldn't get creative. They'd think of something to send a message.

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?" Klaus demanded.

"Again with the dagger threats? Don't you have any other tricks?" Kol asked with an unimpressed tone. Lila raised an eyebrow at her hybrid brother in agreement. Little does he know that the daggers are no longer in his possession. It would be hilarious when he found out. She could hardly wait.

Klaus looks at him in annoyance "Oh, go back to staring at yourself."

"And who are you, my father?" Kol asked, purposely trying to provoke his brother.

"No, Kol, but you're in my house." He said, advancing on him.

"Then perhaps we should go outside." Kol retorted as he stepped forward, toe to toe with his brother.

"Or perhaps we should find somewhere else to stay." Lila added, glaring at Klaus with bitterness. By now they were nose to nose, looking ready to brawl. Klaus turned his glare to hers, furious she would dare say such a thing. She was getting annoyed at how he expected them to obey him like mindless minions or fear a dagger in their hearts. It was getting old and she was never one to obey anyone. Elijah seemed to grow tense at her words, stepping forward to intervene.

Their mother walked into the room before he could, taking in the scene with a frown. "Enough! Niklaus, come." She ordered. Klaus left with her and they departed the room. Lila listened in on him complaining about Rebekah trying to ruin his life and wanting peace, acceptance and family. Lila snorted loudly, causing all her siblings to look at her questioningly.

"Something funny, sister?" Kol grinned, giving her a knowing look. Seemed she wasn't the only one listening.

"The nerve of our brother never fails to amaze me." She smirked, taking a stand next to Kol to gaze at herself with admiration. "We're jaw-dropping, brother. Just wait until you see my dress. Anyone who isn't us will turn green with envy." She declared happily.

"And if they aren't green from envy, they'll turn blue from when I crush their windpipes." Kol promised her, earning an adoring smile from her. She looked to him like he just said the sweetest thing. While most girls liked flowers for grand gestures, Lila liked violence.

"There will be no killing tonight. This will be a peaceful event." Elijah interrupted sternly, looking to them with disapproval.

Finn nodded in agreement, surprising them all. She half believed he may disagree with Elijah just out of spite. It seemed keeping mother happy and trying to push morality into her trumped fighting with Elijah. "I understand you've lived a…. different lifestyle for the past century but we will not ruin mother's ball. I will not have our image tarnished...Lila you're not even listening to me." He exclaimed in annoyance when she turned her back to him mid-sentence, going back to looking at herself in the mirror.

Mischief sparkled in her eyes and she tilted her head. "Just because I don't care, doesn't mean I'm not listening, brother. Please, continue to bore us to death with your incessant nagging."

"Lila." He sighed in exasperation. "Please just…"

"Fine, fine." She rolled her eyes. "If it's so important to you; I'll be on my best behavior tonight."

Finn nodded in satisfaction, turning to Kol who was smirking at her side. What Finn was obviously failing to notice was his idea of "best behavior" and Lila's were very different. "Kol?" Finn asked.

"Yes, whatever you say big brother." Kol smiled innocently, his eyes searching his sisters. They both agreed on one thing, tonight would not be peaceful. Tonight was only the beginning and they'd do whatever the hell strikes their fancy.

An hour later, Lila was standing in front of her mirror when Kol opened the door to their connecting rooms. Of course, they had picked out these rooms for that exact reason. They always slept in the same bed anyways and were never anywhere they couldn't reach the other in under a second. They both got anxious when not close enough to the other and it had only gotten worse over the century.

Lila pulled her phone out scrolling through the messages. She noticed an interesting one from Henry and held it up for Kol to see.

 **Henry: I was at the grill and so were Caroline, Elena and Rebekah. I've overhead some information that may come in handy in the near future. 1. Elena made out with Damon Salvatore. 2. Ester wants to speak to Elena privately. 3. Rebekah likes Matt Donavon. You're welcome.**

"Predictable, worrisome and pathetic." Kol remarked, giving his opinion of all three tidbits of information. She smirked in agreement and tucked the information away for later.

She liked to have knowledge of all important players, especially her enemies. Elena's band of followers had hurt her family far too many times, so she did consider them her enemy. She may not be on good terms with her family but nobody hurt a Mikaelson but another Mikaelson. Those were the rules she lived by no matter how much she hated her family at the time. They were hers and she would make the Mystic Falls gang regret the day they went against them.

Coming out of her vengeful thoughts she stared at herself in the mirror, taking in her stunning thigh-high slit, black evening gown. It was a backless dress, the right combination of elegant and sexy. The full sleeves and top half were made entirely of lace with a sexy v-cut. She looked like the queen she was and by the end of tonight, she would be a household name in this bore of a town. She always was, no matter where she went. The dress had been made for only her, by the best of the best, and fit her to perfection. When she had told her darling brother she wanted the perfect gown, he had kidnapped a handful of famous fashion designers and put them to work until they had made the perfect gown for her. There was nothing he would deny her nor was there anything she would deny him. Every whim, every desire and every dream would be fulfilled because that's just how they were; they spoiled each other rotten. If one wasn't happy, neither was the other.

Lila focused her hearing to the on-going party downstairs, trying to detect three specific voices. After Lila's dress had been completed by their prisoners, she made the fashion designers make one for the girls as well. They would be the best dressed ladies at the ball and Lila knew for sure she wouldn't be the only one turning heads tonight. In any other circumstance, she would kill anyone who dared try to take her spotlight away but these girls were her best friends; her sisters. For once she actually wanted someone other than herself to shine and she would be damned if any best friend of hers didn't look outstanding. They were better than everyone else and the moment everyone arrived, everyone would know it.

"Tell me how gorgeous I am, brother." Lila demanded, putting on the last of her accessories and stepping into her lace high heels.

His darkened eyes roamed over her body, taking in the perfection that was Lila Mikaelson. A mischievous glint sparked in his eyes and she immediately knew he was up to something. Most were unsettled by this look but for Lila it always brought excitement; as she was always willing to play, no matter the game.

He prowled toward her the way he always did when closing in on his prey, until his chest was pressed tightly against her back. "Gorgeous isn't anywhere near adequate, love." He told her, running the tips of his fingers down the curve of her neck, sending goose bumps in their wake. His dark gaze held her immobile, unable to look away from the fire burning inside them. "Exquisite, radiant, divine, ravishing, irresistible." His listed against her neck in a husky voice, causing her to feel the vibrations against her skin as he spoke. "You're breath-taking, darling. You will be the most alluring women in the ball. Every man will want to be with you and every woman will want to be you." His whispered, his warm breath ghosting across her skin until his lips reached the shell of her ear, causing an involuntary shudder to run down her spine. She was careful to keep her expression neutral but by his smug grin, he knew. He knew what he was doing and he was enjoying every minute of it.

He placed a soft kiss under her ear before stepping back and extending an arm. "I believe it's time we make our appearance, darling. Wouldn't want to keep mother waiting." He said casually, his face one of pure innocence.

She grinned at him, a playful glint in her deep blue eyes. "Game on, brother."

* * *

 **Present-The Mikaelson's House**

 **Valerie**

Valerie walked into the Mikaelson house, arms linked with Clare and Melody. The moment they walked in everyone in the room stopped to stare. Valerie wore a strapless, baby blue, sleeveless, mermaid gown with a front slit that showed off her calves. The skirt was ruffled and the tight fitted top was beaded all the way down to the very top of her thighs. It was fun and sexy; the dress of her dreams. Clare wore an elegant sweetheart strapless light pink and black dress with a tulle skirt. She looked like an elegant princess. The black was lace flowers that spread across the top off her dress and fell down the skirt. Melody wore a green couture beaded gown that was incredibly detailed in the beading and had a daring low cut. She looked enchanting and sexy. They all had very different styles but one thing they had in common was how perfect they looked.

Valerie felt Melody tense, uncomfortable by all the attention. Valerie knew that Melody had always been the sister in the background, content to blend in and keep to herself. After her haircut and new wardrobe, courtesy of Lila; Melody was downright sexy but it didn't mean she was comfortable in the spotlight. Being quiet and in the background is what got Melody taken for granted and being sweet was what got Clare taken for granted by the Mystic Falls crew, so both changed. Melody would shine like a beacon and would not be forgotten and Clare would speak her mind, no matter what. Valerie couldn't wait for Elena to see the changes in her sisters. Between the four of them, she knew Mystic falls would no longer be all about Elena Gilbert. Her dislike for the girl made this thought very appealing to her. She didn't care if she didn't know her, in her mind all the doppelgangers were the same, which meant Elena Gilbert was her enemy.

They let their coats be taken before they walked further into the room and Valerie immediately grabbed champagne. "I don't see Elena anywhere." She stated, the doppelgangers name leaving a bad taste in her mouth.

"You really hate her." Clare observed in amusement, tilting her head to the side. "You really believe she's just like Katherine?"

"And Tatia from what I've been told." She muttered, wrinkling her nose in distaste. Just then Elena arrived, one of her brothers on each arm. She took in Elena's beautiful dress and felt an incredibly rage at the girl for looking so good. Much like they did with her, everyone stopped to stare at the doppelganger in awe. Valerie huffed in annoyance and grabbed her second champagne downing it within seconds.

She approaches her brother and the doppelganger, a fake smile plastered on her face. "Brothers. I see you're sharing now. How sweet."

"Val." Stefan said, a small smile tugging the corner of his lips. "You look beautiful."

Valerie felt warmth in her chest as she looked at Stefan hesitantly. From what she'd heard, he was lacking his humanity but every time she saw him she had a hard time believing that. It seemed she brought out his humanity and that thought made her very happy. Elena wasn't the one who drew emotion out of him, she was.

"Why, are you here?" Damon demanded, frustration lingering in his tone. "I already have to watch Elena; I don't have time to worry about you too."

Anger and hurt pooled in her eyes but it was gone just as quick as it came. "You act as if I need you to worry about me. It's a little late for that, don't you think? I've lived more than a century without you and I've somehow survived. I don't need you." She stated calmly. She gave the doppelganger one quick spiteful look before turning on her heels and marching away from her pathetic brothers.

"Vally, don't worry. You look way prettier than her." Clare whispered in her ear soothingly, easing her irrational anger she had the moment the doppelganger walked in the door. She smiled at Clare thankfully before she looked up to see Lila and Kol, hand in hand, standing at the top of the staircase. Valerie almost burst into laughter as the music changed to the most dramatic song she had ever heard, smoke filled the air and a spot light shined on the pair as they descended down the stairs.

Lila of course looked stunning. She captured the attention of the entire room, many men giving her hungry stares. It wasn't just her amazing dress; it was in the way she walked, the way she held herself. She demanded attention and she always got it. When they got to the bottom, a large stone water fountain turned on, but instead of water, blood flowed down it, gaining the attention of all the vampires. Valerie wondered how many people they had to drain to fill up that big of a water fountain but was too amused to consider it further. She glanced at their other Mikaelson siblings, noticing they all either looked annoyed, horrified or livid.

After receiving a round of applause for their dramatic entrance, they join Valerie's eldest brother and the mayor. She extended her hearing, listening in.

"Mayor Lockwood. We haven't formally met. Kol Mikaelson." He introduces himself, shaking Carol's hand. "And this here is my darling sister Lila Mikaelson. I hope your lovely town embraces us just as much as we plan to embrace it." Lila smiled sweetly and shook the mayor's hand next, pretending not to notice Valerie's oldest brother gaping at her. Or maybe she didn't notice because the entire room was either looking at her or Kol. They'd certainly made an impression.

"Damon Salvatore. Have we met?" Damon asked Kol before blatantly checking Lila out.

Kol jaw twitched before he gave the eldest Salvatore a brief and unimpressed once over. "I've met a lot of people, and you don't particularly stand out." Lila smirked before she and Kol strutted away without another word. Valerie grinned at her brother's offended expression, mildly concerned for his well being. Kol took protective older brother to a whole new level and not many people survived ogling Lila. She was too annoyed with her brother to give him a warning so she instead opted to find a snack. She grabbed the nearest guy and compelled him to silently follow her into a back room before she sank her teeth in him.

* * *

 **Present-The Mikaelson's House**

 **Lila**

Lila and Kol sat at the bar, in there own world as they ignored everything going on around them. When her martini was set in front of her, she picked up the olive, locking eyes with Kol as she wrapped her lips around and sucked on it, savoring the taste with a hum of pleasure. She closed her eyes for added affect as she slowly and sensually slid the olive off with her lips and ate it. Kol's eyes watched her lips closely, his eyes darkened with lust. He looked at her as if he was ready to pounce and devour her. He grabbed the leg of her stool and pulled her as close to him as possible, their chests a hairline away.

Kol's eyes were glazed. "That isn't nice, Darling. You know how much I love those luscious lips of yours." He murmured in her ear huskily. They'd been playing this game for most of the evening, slowly driving each other crazy. Lila's eyelids fluttered shut as his lips brushed her ear and it took all her will to not drag him to the nearest room to have her way with him. She was determined to win this game they were playing and have him begging for her touch; so instead of giving in to the desire burning inside of her, she pulled him to the dance floor, body pressed tightly against his.

She took notice of Klaus dancing with Caroline and Rebekah with Matt. When it was time to switch, Caroline went to Matt and what she heard come out of the baby vampire's mouth turned her vision red, her desires suddenly turning bloody and violent.

"What are you doing? Why are you here with the she devil?" Carline demanded.

"What was I supposed to say, no? And why the hell are you here with, Klaus?" He responded, sealing his fate as well. It seemed they both needed to be taught a lesson if they believed they were better than her siblings. They needed to learn their place and she would gladly show it to them. When it was again time to switch, Lila and Kol of course ignored this, holding each other tightly and giving anybody who gave them questioning looks vicious glares. She watched on as Melody spun into Stefan's arms and blushed under his intense gaze. When she noticed how the younger Salvatore looked at her friend, she nudged Kol and inclined her head at the two, subtly.

"Melody." Stefan greeted. "You look incredibly."

Melody smiled shyly and met his gaze. "You don't look so bad yourself, Stef."

Lila raised her eyebrows, making a side note to keep an eye on them in the future. She wouldn't have anyone hurting her friends and with the love triangle between the doppelganger and Salvatore's, Lila was uneasy with the way Stefan looked at Melody.

Lila watched in interest as Clarabelle danced with Niklaus. Clare was an odd girl and it was always amusing to Lila how she interacted with people.

"Hello, love. I don't think we've met. I'm Klaus."

"The big bad wolf? I expected you to be hairy." Clare stated in disappointment.

"Hairy?" He said a hint of amusement in his eyes. "Sorry to disappoint, love."

"I forgive you. Life is full of disappointments. You're also prettier than I imagined." She said, earning a smirk from him.

"Pretty? I've been called a lot of things love, but that is a first."

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, I mean, I figured you'd have a natural scowl and black eyes with really bushy brows and dark hair. What kind of villain has blue eyes and dimples?"

He opened his mouth to reply but she cut him off, continuing to babble on. "I mean I'm sure you look super scary when you're tormenting your victims and crushing their hearts and whatnot but right now I'm finding it hard to believe you're the evil hybrid I've heard so much about." Clare rambled, studying him curiously.

Lila giggled at the baffled look on her brother's face, completely amused. Clare was definitely a weird human and the girl didn't have a fearful bone in her body.

"You are a very odd human, love." He said in wonderment, before spinning her into Elijah's arms.

"Hello. I'm Elijah Mikaelson."

"Hi Lijah, I'm Clare Gilbert. Lovely to meet you. My sister said you're the nice Mikaelson and that even after she stuck daggers in you, you remained noble. That was very nice of you not to hurt her. It appears you're nicer than me. I slapped her when I came home." She told him, getting sidetracked as she gazed at his hair. "Ohh… You have really nice hair. What hair products do you use?" Clare said hurriedly, staring at his head in fascination.

His eyebrows shot to his hairline as he looked at the peculiar girl strangely. "I'm afraid I don't kno…"

"Can I touch it?" Clare cut him off, running her fingers through his hair before he could answer. "It's really soft. I think I'm jealous. You have amazing hair, Lijah."

"Thank you." Elijah said slowly, the corner of his lip twitching upward.

Clare studied his face, tilting her head to the side. "I'm surprised you're so handsome. With how everybody described you I thought you'd be older. Like middle aged. Klaus was supposed to be scary and he turned out to be pretty and you were supposed to be old. This day is full of disappointments." Clare sighed dramatically.

"It's a disappointment to you that I'm handsome?" Elijah asked, his voice humored as he studied the girl.

Lila laughed quietly at the girl, focusing back on Kol. After a few more dances, the two made their way to Rebekah, deciding it was time to move the evening along.

"Where's your date?" Kol asked Rebekah casually, carefully concealing their secret agenda concerning her human date.

"Flirting with his ex." She huffed, crossing her arms and pouting.

"You've changed, Becca. You know, settling for mortals is the first sign of weakness." He taunted her.

"I'm not settling. I brought him here to kill him. He's Elena's friend. If he dies, she suffers. But I've already been scolded once, so I was hoping you'd help your baby sister out."

"And spit right in the face of mother's rules? I'm in." Kol grinned, the two of them had already planned to harm the boy and with Rebekah in on it, at least she won't be able to whine about it later.

"As am I." Lila smiled.

After agreeing to let Rebekah lure Matt outside, Kol and Lila stood on the balcony, watching them talk.

"So what are we doing out here?" Matt asked.

"Just taking a break from the polite chitchat." Their sister told him.

"It's freezing. Let me get my coat." They walked a ways to his car in silence.

"This is your car?" Rebekah asked in surprise.

"Yep. If I could compel myself a Maserati, I would. But I can't." He grabbed his jacket from his car and put it on Rebekah's shoulders.

She looked to him in surprise. "Oh, I'm a vampire. We don't..." Her expression softened and she looked flattered by his gesture. "Thanks. Let's go back inside. I've got all the fresh air I need."

Kol and Lila watch as she led him back inside, both shaking their heads in irritation. "It seems our sister is even more desperate than she used to be. The smallest bit of kindness and she's falling for the boy." Lila said, annoyed by how predictable her sister could be. "We must protect her from herself, brother. No good can come of this."

"I agree, Darling. We will kill the boy as planned." They go back inside and see a refreshed looking Valerie coming from a guest bedroom, a guilty look on her face.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Waiters are coming round with champagne." Their mother began. Lila and Kol grabbed one off the trays, searching the room for their sister as their mother continued with her speech. "I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy than to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers." Lila and Kol down their drinks before approaching their sister.

"There you are. I was waiting outside for you. Where's Matt?" Kol asked casually.

"About that, I, I changed my mind. I don't want to ruin mother's night." She lied, avoiding their knowing gazes.

"Don't tell me you like this boy. And what did he do? He gave you 5 seconds of his attention? Don't be so predictable, Rebekah." Kol said, voicing Lila's exact thoughts.

"You don't have to be rude about it. Just leave him be, ok?" She walked away from them, not seeing the wicked smirks appearing on their faces.

"As you wish, sister." Kol said. They see the doppelganger coming out of a room and decide to corner her while they have her alone.

"I don't think we've met. I'm Lila Mikaelson, a pleasure to meet me I'm sure. You must be the latest doppelganger." Lila greeted a scrutinizing look on her face as she took her in. "Rebekah's right. The original was much prettier." She said, taking a threatening step towards the girl.

Annoyance flashed on the doppelgangers face, before she went back to looking sickeningly sweet. "Nice to meet you, Lila. I'm Elena." She said cautiously, her eyes darting around like a lost deer as she looked for an escape.

"I don't care what your name is. Elena, Katherine, you're all the same to me." Lila snapped. "Did you take pleasure in stabbing my sister in the back?" Lila asked softly, circling the girl as if she was prey. She grabbed her shoulder and dug her nails into her skin until she smelt a small trace of blood.

Kol sniffed the air, a serene look on his face as he smiled lovingly at Lila. "She smells wonderful, sister. Perhaps we should have a little taste. Teach her what happens when you go against one of our own."

Elena whimpered softly, fearful eyes beginning to water. "N-no I didn't. It wasn't easy for me. It's something I still feel guilty about but I did what I needed to do to protect me and my friends." She whined, causing the two originals to simultaneously roll their eyes.

Lila laughed sourly, her eyes frigid as her grip on the girl tightened. "You think your insignificant friend's life's mean anything to me? Like you, they are completely worthless. The only reason you are alive is for the blood that pumps through your veins. It seems you children have forgotten your place." She growled, grabbing Elena's other shoulder and forcing her to her knees.

Elena's yelped in pain and her eyes widened in disbelief and panic. "Wha…."

Lila cut her off, shaking the girl roughly to silence her. "You are beneath us, doll. Never doubt that or I may have to cut off your legs to insure you never forget." Lila stated matter-of-factly, a crazy glint in her eyes. Elena shivered in fear, much to Lila's satisfaction. She thrived on the fear she evoked in others and took pleasure in becoming the face of her victim's nightmares. Lila loved playing games and that was what she would do with the Mystic Falls gang. She would toy with them and they would always be looking over their shoulders, never knowing when she would decide to finally kill them.

"I...E-Elijah said you wouldn't hurt me!" Elena exclaimed desperately. "Klaus needs me! You can't hurt me."

Kol chuckled, amusement dancing in his eyes. "We don't take orders from Elijah. Anything he promised you was simply a lie and we don't care what Klaus needs. We live by our own rules and you will quickly learn our word is law. Now…." He grabbed the girl's hair, yanking her head back to force her gaze upwards. "I want you to say it, darling. Say you are beneath us and beg for our forgiveness. Then you will get on your knees and do the same with Rebekah."

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Stefan demanded, rounding the corner and taking the scene in.

Kol smiled casually, chaos swirling in his eyes. "Just having a little chat. I would advice against putting your nose where it doesn't belong, Salvatore."

"Stefan, help!" Elena cried in distress, her eyes watering in terror. Stefan rushed forward and ripped Elena out of their grasp, pushing the girl behind him and getting into a defensive position. Neither fought as he ripped her from them, both amused that he seemed to think he was strong enough to protect the girl.

"I'll give you five seconds to do as we demanded." Lila said unruffled, not acknowledging Stefan in the least.

"I suggest you leave her alone. I can't let you hurt her." Stefan said his body tense and ready for a battle.

Five silent seconds ticked by and the two originals smiled sadistically, sharing a secretive glance before looking at the Salvatore and doppelganger in boredom.

"Remember this moment, Elena." She said the name with contempt, giving the girl an icy glare. "We tried to be reasonable and gave you a chance for redemption but you chose to disrespect us. Just know that in the end, I always get what I want. One way or another." She said vaguely, before disappearing with Kol.

They spotted their next target and followed Matt up the stairs. They sped to the balcony and Kol whispered his name until the boy foolishly walked into their trap.

"Good evening. You're Rebekah's friend. We haven't met." Kol stated, shaking Matt's hand.

"Matt Donovan."

"Kol Mikaelson." He said, crushing the boys hand until his bones started popping. It was like music to Lila's ears. Crushing bones was rather soothing to her, making her wish for a bottle of champagne and a bubble bath to make a perfect and relaxing atmosphere.

"Lila Mikaelson. I don't appreciate you toying with my sister's feelings, Matt. You are not worthy of a Mikaelson." Lila smiled pleasantly, humming softly as Matt groaned in pain. Kol snapped Matt's wrist and he let out a pained scream, causing her smile to grow.

"Easy on the hand. Guy's a quarterback." Damon rushed over and threw Kol off the balcony. He jumped over with him and Lila flashed to the edge, peering over just as Damon snapped her brother's neck.

She vaguely heard voices coming from the scene but all she could focus on was her rage. She lifted her foot and brought it down roughly, breaking Matt's kneecap, too far gone to enjoy his pain. Before any one could register what was happening she was already over the balcony, grabbing Damon by his neck and slamming him into the ground. She crushed his windpipe, her chest heaving with her wrath. "How dare you touch, MY KOL." She yelled, punching him with each word before reaching into his chest to grip his heart. He let out a pained moan as her nails dug into the organ and she lifted him up to face Stefan and Elena, smiling at the fear in their eyes. Elena had bruises and nail marks across both of her shoulders, and her hair was a wreck.

She let out a maniacal giggle, her eyes wild and feral. On a normal day she already boarded on the line from sane to insane and when Kol was threatened, touched or even looked at the wrong way, it pushed her over that line and all reason left her mind. Kol was hers! Nobody would touch him but her. "You must be punished. How about I rip your heart out in front of your brother and shove it down that awful doppelgangers throat. What do you say, Damon? Does it sound like fun? Do you want to play?" She asked gleefully, shoving her other hand through his back to grip his spine.

"Not particularly." Damon managed through painful breaths, his whole body trembling in agony.

"Sister…" Finn said cautiously.

"Sister, please calm down." Elijah said placidly, slowly approaching her with raised palms. Niklaus kept silent, obviously not caring whether or not the Salvatore lived or died and Rebekah had sped up to the balcony, hearing the pained noises Matt was making.

Clare, Melody and Valerie ran outside and the female Salvatore sought out her eyes, silently begging her not to kill her brother. Lila tilted her head towards her temporally dead brother and she saw sadness fill Valerie's eyes. They both knew under any other circumstance Lila would let this go but not when it came to Kol. When it came to him she was ruthless and her brother would always come first, no matter what she would lose in the process. Luckily for Valerie, there were punishments far worse than death. Damon Salvatore was officially marked. She would see to it that he suffered for his crime against her dearest brother.

"Lila, was it?" Stefan began, holding his hands up in a peaceful gesture. "He's all I have. We can talk about this."

"Please…" Elena cried, her doe eyes filling with tears. "Please don't kill him."

She knew Elijah was about a minute away from forcibly removing her from the scene so she grinned widely, snapped his spine and tossed him to the ground, kicking him and cracking his ribs. He growled in pain, his breaths coming out in pants. "I won't kill him. Not today." She giggled before her smile dropped and she flashed to the doppelganger, punching her square in the nose. A loud crack was heard and she laughed as the girl screamed, falling to the ground and holding her gushing nose. Elijah rushed at her and pinned her arms behind her back, rendering her immobile.

"What the hell! You bitch! You broke her nose!" Damon yelled, still unable to move as the younger Salvatore ran to the crying girl's side. Elena looked to Lila in hate, tears and blood falling from her face.

She hummed a haunted tune, the darkness of it soothing her frayed nerves. She moved to the rhythm, swaying back and forth as much as she could with being restrained in Elijah's arms. A part of her knew Kol was alright but she wouldn't find her sanity until she could look into his eyes and know for sure. Rationality always seemed to escape her when it involved Kol. "You touch what is mine, I touch what is yours. Next time you dare touch Kol, I'll break her pretty little neck but not before I've had my fun with her." Lila promised, her eyes narrowing into angry slits at the eldest Salvatore.

"I would suggest you take Elena and your brother and leave." Elijah told Stefan calmly, his grip on Lila loosening as she didn't try to escape his hold.

Valerie sent her a thankful smile but she ignored it before pushing Elijah off of her and speeding to Kol. When Elijah took a step towards her she growled possessively and protectively shielded Kol's body.

 _Mine! Nobody will hurt my Kol._

Elijah backed up in surprise when she snarled at him, a hint of hurt in his eyes. In the back of her mind she knew Elijah wouldn't hurt Kol but that didn't matter right now. She wouldn't risk anybody getting near him. She had to protect him while he was vulnerable. She lifted his body, glaring at Klaus when she noticed his amusement. She was sure she looked odd carrying someone so much bigger than herself but now wasn't the time to laugh. With one final hiss of warning for everybody that was still outside, she disappeared into the house. Once in her room she laid him on her bed, crawling next to him and snuggling into his chest. While she waited for him to wake up, she thought of all the ways she would destroy Damon Salvatore.

* * *

 **Present-Gilbert's House**

 **Clare**

Shortly after Elena had been attacked, Stefan had healed her and taken the three Gilbert girls home. Clare may have had her issues with Elena but she didn't wish for her to be harmed. She should be mad at Lila, but she wasn't. She knew when somebody threatened Kol or tried to come between them she'd burn a whole city down in her rage. She became entirely the monster, all traces of the girl disappearing. It was the same with him; they needed each other to function. They had major separation anxiety and a great fear of being taken away from each other. It was the only thing they truly feared. So instead she opted to blame Damon. She really hated that vampire, something it seemed Lila shared with her now.

She listened silently as Elena told the story of what she talked to Ester about.

"So, uh, Esther wants to kill her whole family. How's that for mother of the year?"

"Yeah. And I got to look Elijah right in the eye and lie to him about it."

"You could always tell him now. It's not too late." Melody said innocently, hoping to steer her sister in the right direction.

"I can't, Mel. You don't know the Mikaelson's like we do. They're dangerous. Klaus was bad enough but it's not just him now that puts us in danger." Elena rationalized, hoping to make her sisters see why she had to do what she did. Nothing she could say would ever convince Clare that this was the only option. Elena and her friends were supposed to be the good guys and look at what they were doing? She couldn't believe it.

"Well, good. Can't say I'll be sorry to see any of 'em go. Especially Lila and Kol, they're volatile and obviously a danger to us all and most definitely out of their minds. Good riddance" Stefan said.

"I just signed their death sentences, Stefan." Elena said, frowning at his casualness.

"No, you signed Klaus' death sentence, Elena. Everyone else is just collateral damage. And besides, would you really feel safe with Lila and her brother walking around? She cornered you and then broke your nose, Elena. And Matt's knee cap. She almost killed, Damon. All while laughing, may I add. She's obviously a bit deranged."

"It's not that simple." Elena sighed.

Clare resisted the urge to yell at her eldest sister. She wouldn't change what she was doing but she would sit her and act like she felt all torn up about it? She exchanged a look with Melody and saw the annoyance on her face the mirror of her own. She bit her tongue, even though she desperately wanted to defend her best friend. Lila wasn't deranged….well, okay, she wasn't crazy when she had Kol.

"The family has brought you nothing but darkness, Elena. It is that simple. So, uh... where's Damon? I would think that he'd wanna make sure you got home safely. Especially after what happened with Lila."

"I'll call him and let him know."

"What was with him going after Kol?" Stefan frowned.

"Like I said. Pea-brain." Clare mumbled to herself.

"Damon being self-destructive. I said something I didn't mean." Elena sighed, guilt flashing in her eyes.

"So did I. Anyway, uh... Good night." He walked out and Elena followed after him.

Clare looked to Melody, panic flashing in her eyes. "What do we do?"

"We call Henry. Lila's already on a warpath because of Damon. When she learns of this she'll react badly. While it's true she wouldn't truly hurt either of us, I wouldn't put it past her to knock us out and go on a killing spree. Henry is the only one powerful enough to deal with them and keep them from slaughtering the entire town." Melody said softly, pulling out her phone to message him.

Clare signed, chewing on her nails. "I guess now we just wait."

Her sister nodded and the two of them made their way upstairs for a restless nights sleep.


End file.
